


Coma Baby

by JJ03090



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Boy x boy, Doctor/Patient, FrUK, Hetalia, Hetalia America, Hetalia England, Hetalia Prussia, Hetalia Uk, Hetalia Us, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), Memory Loss, Mystery, Possible Sex Scene, Sick England (Hetalia), Struggle, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi, beautiful boys, hetalia canada, prucan, same love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ03090/pseuds/JJ03090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is an ER doctor, he cant imagine how upside down his world is going to turn when they get an unidentified patient. The man wakes with a bit of a head injury and amnesia. He is unable to remember anything but his first name. Alfred cannot shake the feeling that this mans special in some way. Things turn out in a strange way for the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is an ER doctor, he cant imagine how upside down his world is going to turn when they get an unidentified patient. The man wakes with a bit of a head injury and amnesia. He is unable to remember anything but his first name. Alfred cannot shake the feeling that this mans special in some way. Things turn out in a strange way for the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey guys I got this idea when I was like bored, then I forgot it…then I decided to write it up again so yay! Here y'all go story time for all!

 

  
"Sir!- Shit I think he's coding… get the kit over here! Now! Where the hell is Jones!?" The blond mans eyes looked up at the broken, fuzzy, distortion of a world. Where am I? His mind thought to him gently. It seemed he was somewhere with a lot of white.

 

  
He couldn't make out much besides the color of the ceiling. But had an idea something bad was happening. Why can't I move…? The small voice in his head argued. So many other parts of him shushed the voice ready to give in and rest. They begged the defiant part of him to quiet so they could sleep now peacefully.

 

  
There was suddenly a loud banging noise and the sound of what the pale blond may add very loud, footsteps. He couldn't cringe but if he could he would have. He hated loud noises for some reason…but he couldn't quite remember why. Why isn't my mind working…? Ow! Bloody-! His mortal body let out a whimper. He felt something softly stroking his not totally numb head whispering something soft. He couldn't quite tell what it was.

 

  
"Hell…sorry….what's going…..where did you…..is…" the words were all fading out to the man. He felt like he couldn't move anything anymore. His emerald eyes seemed to have a different agenda. They started to close themselves. But before they closed they saw something, blue…two crystal blue orbs stood out in the mess of white.

 

  
No damnit! His mind yelled I need to figure out where I am! He felt that protesting voice get weaker as the world was absolutely blank now. It was like there was a great darkness enveloping his mind. It seemed to already have plagued his body with the same evil darkness. It started to shut down the parts of him peacefully, "s….Flat… lining…!" he heard from a distance as all of the rebellious parts of him gave in and softly fell into a deep sleep.

 *******

  
Coming out of surgery the tall doctor could only pray that the small man he had just tried to fix would survive the night. He was torn up pretty bad. They had to drain his lungs of blood several times. It was a miracle they could do that! The man had several bullet holes in him, a ruptured spleen a broken nose, and a broken leg…It made the American wonder what happened to him.

 

  
Alfred sighed as he pulled off a bloody pair of gloves. He threw them in a hazardous waste bin, "Why look so glum?" he heard an over cocky voice of one of the pediatric surgeons. He gave a half hearted glare at the albino looking man. " Shit happens…" he said back to Gilbert.

 

  
He didn't exactly always like the Prussian. But they had become friends over time. The man was louder and cockier than Alfred on his best day. It almost made the American chuckle. They had been working together since Alfred had come here for his residency. He didn't quite know how the Prussian could operate on kids with his overly annoying spirits and his loudness.

  
"Lose another one? Let me guess a kid? Wait nope that's my category…On old dude!" Alfred shot him a pissed off look, "People dying is serious you know…and no we just got this guy in about five hours ago and this dude looked like serious shit,'' He paused taking off his bloodied smock and again putting it in a contaminated waste bin.

 

  
He saw Gilbert's eyes drift down to his smock and widen a bit, " he had like three bullet holes in his chest..two were flesh wounds but one came this close." He motioned with his fingers." To his artery!' he exclaimed," So you had a bleeder… How long did he last?" The Prussian now looking curious asked, "Still going but we don't think he's gonna make it through the night… I mean the guys on deaths door…shame he seemed about twentyish…maybe thirty...So young to die…''

 

  
The Prussian laughed dryly with just about no humor in it," At least it wasn't like the kid I got last week…two years old and already had a brain tumor.." he gave a sad look, "Too much death in here…'' he mumbled.

 

  
Alfred gave only a nod of agreement as he gave the Prussian a pat on the back, "But were heroes man!" he said with a half cheery smile. The Prussian gave a chuckle," Haha awesome man! Listen I have to do some of mien rounds but lets get some breakfast after that if you're not dead on your feet after an hour or two." He nodded with an eye roll.  
"Sure broha I have to check on some patients too! Especially the one just brought in…make sure none of the nurses let him die. See ya!" They went their separate ways with the American going behind one of the curtains to see a pale looking man with pale blond hair finally washed of the blood that had plagued it a short time ago.

 

  
"John Doe…that name doesn't seem to fit you…" he said looking at the unknown man, who lay there unconsciously as his heart monitor beeping slightly under average. He looked much better than before. What the hell happened to you? He looked down sadly at the smaller fail looking man then sighed softly as he looked back up to the heart monitor. "Oxygen's a bit low….wait…" he rolled his eyes and adjusted the oxygen flow into the man's nose. "God damn…'' he muttered to himself and he looked at the man.

 

  
He scratched a few things off on his clipboard and saw the smaller mans hair in his face he brushed the pale blond hair out of his closed lids the heart monitor fluttered, "Haha maybe I should do that again get your heart rate up…" he said before feeling his buzzer beep. "Shit… well it was great chatting with ya John I gotta bolt though… don't stop breathing man!" he said before dashing off to go and tend to the eighty year old man who was having a seizure.

*******

The pale blond man lay in the hospital bed. His mind was like a prison for him, keeping him locked up and still. He wanted to wake. He could figure out things if he was awake. But he couldn't seem to muster the strength to open those bright green eyes.

It was like sitting in a white room. Like he had seen before when he was taken into this place. He didn't know where he was. All he could do was imagine those crystal blue orbs that had looked down on him with grace, with kindness. He sighed softly and gave up again in the motion to get out.

************  
Alfred wanted to check on John Doe one more time before he went to breakfast with Gil. He sighed softly as he walked into the room seeing the little man showing no improvements. He sighed softly making sure the mans breathing tube was adjusted correctly again. "Come on john, ya gotta wake up sooner or later!" He said to the man in the cot.

He sighed knowing he was going to be getting no response from the smaller man. He checked the monitors again and then looked down at him softly. He pat the pale blonds arm softly and felt the heart monitor go up a beat. "Haha man just keep beating I'll be back before lunch...maybe you'll be awake by then...if not take all the time ya need to rest. You had a rough night." He looked at the peaceful man for a moment then pulled the curtain across the room blocking the outside world from seeing him.

Alfred started to walk down the cafeteria where he was supposed to meet Gil. He hated when patients were unconscious for long periods of time. Or in a coma. He shrugged off the feeling,"It's breakfast time! A hero needs the first meal of the day!" He said excitedly as he walked to the elevator punching in a button to go to the ground floor.

He snapped his fingers lightly to the music playing in the elevator. He took a deep breath and smiled his usual heroic smile. He felt the elevator ding and got out walking and saying hi to some of the nurses as he walked. He laughed to himself. Some breakfast will make it all better. He saw Gil walking into the cafeteria and waved to him.

The Prussian seemed distracted for a minute then waved back vigorously. Alfred laughed and walked over giving the Prussian a high five as greeting,"Hey man how was rounds?" Gil exhaled loudly,"That bad...?" Alfred asked he got a nod as they walked to some guy throwing eggs on a plate.

"There was so many screaming kids..." He sighed softly then his smiled brightened,"But the awesome me dealt with them!" He said proudly. "I even had time to visit him..." He said looking around seeing no one was paying attention. He shuffled his feet,"Oh...how was he...? I was going to visit him when I got off..." Alfred then walked away to get some kind of heroic cereal.

Gil followed behind him,"Pretty good I mean he hasn't gotten any better but hasn't gotten any worse right?" Alfred nodded tightly. This was the wrong subject to bring up to the American. He looked off for a moment then back to the Prussian,"Still brain dead?" He asked softly with a certain guard in his voice. He got only a nod in response.

And just like that the heavy subject dropped. They got their meals paying for them then sitting and chatting, about work, about people, and many other things for the duration of an hour. They surprisingly hadn't gotten buzzed in that hour to go and help patients. "So about him...Alfred they want to know if you're gonna pull the plug..." Alfreds eyes widened,"What?!" He said loudly,"He's fine and going to wake up it hasn't been that long only like a few months-" the serious crimson eyes were turned to him hiding a deep sadness,"It's been eight months and your his closest family..." Alfred shook his head. "you may be his brother but you are a doctor...what would be best for him..." Alfred stood immediately. He just walked off how childish that sounded he didn't want to hear anymore.

He sighed softly and headed upstairs to the ER.

******  
Arthur felt something softly and gentle wash over him. It was like a lovely wave of relief. He could breathe and he could feel. He could feel his breaths leaving his body then returning. He could feel himself breathing softer. Like it wasn't a struggle to fill his lungs with the precious jewel of life. Then it was like there was suddenly too much air.

He felt a reflex of his eyes snapping open. He wasn't sure how that released the oxygen from rapidly filling his lungs but he felt his body at comfort again. For a moment. Then a red hot pain sliced up his chest making him let out a whimper and yelp of pain. He couldn't move much and felt his chest heavy. He also felt like there was something covering his chest.

He looked down at his hands, they were bruised around the knuckles and had bruises over all of his fingers. He was fascinated by the hands for so long he didn't notice the bandaged elevated leg that was connected to him as well. His voice didn't seem to be working well so he couldn't say much to try and summon someone.

He felt kind of dizzy for being up so long. His memory was quite foggy along with all of his memories. He struggled to try and remember what his name was. He couldn't remember where he was and felt a bit of cold fear isolate itself through his veins. He heard a scuffling coming into the room and tried to back up but got a razor hot pain coming from his leg.

"Okay I just have to- oh hello you're awake.~" he heard a voice that sounded feminine. It frightened him his arms started to shake causing his chest pain. "N-No..." He mumbled finding half of his voice. The sound was hoarse and broken not coming out as more than a whisper. "I just have to ask you a few questions-" Arthur shook his head feeling his heart pumping faster.

She looked at the heart monitor then to him,"Sir please calm down, I'm not here to hurt you-" Arthur started to pull things out of his arms. He felt like it was instinct to run. Was she going to hurt him. He heard more scuffling then another pair of footsteps bound into the room. It was a man. He Arthur felt his heart racing as his eyes looked around for an escape.

The mans presence made him more scarred. He wasn't sure why it did but it just freaked him out. He let out a small squeal of pain as he pulled an IV out of the crook of his elbow. He panted a bit now as the man came closer and he edged himself to the bed end where he was keeping his distance from the frightening strangers. "Sit please calm down-" the man came closer and that was it for Arthur he pushed himself off the bed yanking his leg loose from the object elevating it.

It took him only a second to hit the ground. He let out a small shriek and looked to the curtain surrounding them backing up to the best of his ability. He could hardly breathe. He felt some more noise coming from all around them as Arthur cowered in the corner. He saw another figure pull the curtain back and slowly go towards him. But this one was different he had those crystal eyes. "Hang on...just calm down..." He heard somewhere in the distance.

He looked up and his heart calmed as if obeying this man. He felt his head light and a bit confused as the man inched closer. He felt a safety running through his veins. His heart beat slowly, painfully slowly as the man carefully approached the little pale blond. "I'm going to pick you up okay?" He said with eyes that looked wide with caution. He nodded finding he had no way of speaking again.

Hands slowly reached under him until they pulled him to the bigger mans chest, strong. His mind thought softly as he let out a small gasp of pain. He felt a gentle hand holding him close to the doctors chest. He whimpered as his leg felt like it was on fire. The pain was disintegrating then flaming up again. "Shhh. You're okay don't worry your going to be fine." The soft words registered in his mind as comforting.

"Kiku will you get one of the nurses to get a morphine drip on for him?" He jeard as he listened to the soft heart beat of this man. He heard some kind of yes sir and felt himself gently lowered to the bed. He let out another whimper as he felt the solid object under him. "Okay we're going to get you some pain killers and then you can have a good rest okay." Arthur nodded as a sign of comprehension and whimpered looking at the doctor.

He looked at the little Brit and then started to turn. Arthur didn't want that. In a world of the unknown he felt safe with this one person. He quickly grabbed the mans arm with a bruised hand. The doctor looked back confused for a moment then looking at the Brit. "S-Stay..." He mumbled.

The doctor nodded as someone came over and pricked his arm with another needle but he didn't care as long as he was with this man. He felt something cold start to rush through him. His eyes slowly shut as he took soft little breaths. He went back to dream. It was safer there.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all I have so far, but yes this is a USUK story I realized that I hadn't really done a good one before and was like what the hell. You will find out later how Prussia and America became friends. IT NOT RANDOM!  
> Haha anywho  
> Love you all!  
> -J


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am new to this website and this is a story I have post on different platforms, such as fanfiction.net. Finding my auidence a bit young there, I am starting to use a bit of a different website. So here is just a note saying hi and I am going to be posting all of my updates thus far at once just to get everything up to date so I can update both websites at once!

 

Alfred sighed and slowly left after hearing his beeper make a small noise. Hoping not to wake the brit he slowly left the room."Kiku can you make sure you re set those bandages and make sure you give him the morphine this time…" He said rubbing his temples and feeling his head ache. It must have been all of this stress. "Yes sir! i apologize for disappointing you!" Kiku said before running off to get morphine for the little British man.

There had been way to many patients coming in this month. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. If he could get some sleep that might be the antidote for this stress plaguing his body.

It wasn't more than thirteen seconds before he heard someone calling his name,"Doctor Jones! The man in fifty-five is coding!" It was a female nurse. He thought her name was Eliza-somthing. He sighed then ran after the small brunette. Off to do more work.

I guess his visit with his brother and his sleep was going to have to wait for at least two hours.

About seven hours later Arthur woke with a small smile. He still had no memory but he remember the highly attractive doctor that had come and checked on him or well saved him from the scary asian nurse.

"Mr scary nurse!" he called,"Why is the room so blurry sir?" He asked the small asian man who walked over to him,"It would seem you are awake…you are on the morphine…" He said as Arthur laughed and tried to poke the nurse.

"Mr. Scary nurse!- OH do you have a name mr scary nurse?" Kiku chuckled," Yes my name is Honda Kiku." Arthur laughed,"So i call you by your first name, Honda!" Japan chuckled,"Not in this country, Honda is my last name… Just call me Kiku." Arthur smiled, he had made a friend.

Arthurs eyes looked tired as he started to close them,"You'll be my first friend …" he said softly. Kiku chuckled softly and smiled at him,"Yes sir! If you are to be my friend then I need to give you a name until we find a better one for you." Arthur felt like he knew a name he liked. Or one that he had at least heard himself called by,

"Arthur…" he mumbled,"I am Arthur…" He said feeling a light headache rear itself through the hazy world of the morphine. He closed his eyes and leaned back and chuckled softly,"I cannot wait to go and get some of that american ice cream…" He said giggling and leaning back, his statement was quite random and Kiku was confused for a moment ,"Oh i remember Mr. Arthur you are on the morphine…" He said as Arthur stared off into no where.

"I should leave you to rest Mr. Arthur…" Kiku stood and chuckled watching the brit nod at him and smile. Arthur was quite tired so he decided to take a nap.

**************

Gilbert held his hand close to his chest,"Damn kids bite hard…." He said walking up in the ER unit of the hospital, some kid had bit him and he was told to get a tenis shot. He looked at the little bite mark and chuckled, he didn't need a shot for some brat getting their worst bent back in the right position.

He decided to take the time and visit someone. HE slowly veered his path to the patient hall."One-oh-two….One-oh-three…Here…" He said slowl opening the door to a machine beeping with the heart beat of the pale blond man sitting in the bed,"Hey Birdie…." Gil said slowly as he walked in.

There was no response but a slow beating heart,"I got an hour off so…I thought I'd come and visit you…" The Canadian gave no reply,"I was wondering how well they were taking care of you…" He said walking aground the bed and sitting on the corner.

Matthew was still and un moving," So has Alfred visited you much…?" he asked softly,"He's still in denial…He doesn't want to think that…" he trailed off.

"Really wish that you hadn't gotten in that car…." He said softly,"I wish that i would have had time to pick you up…." he had a few tears accumulating in his eyes,"Im really sorry.." He whispered,"God im getting too emotional…." I coughed and cleared his throat,"Its really nice to see you again…I kinda missed ya…" He said bending down and kissing his cheek,"Ill try to get your brother to come and visit you okay." He said softly to him.

Matt gave no answer but a beating heart,"Alright…Love you…." he said before walking away from him. He looked out the window of the room."Ill leave the blinds down…just incase, ya know so you don't get sunburned.."

The Prussian then gently looked down and started to walk out of the room,"See ya next time i have a break Birdie okay…" he said as he looked at him one last time before exiting to go back to his duties.

Alfred was enjoying watching soap operas in the other room. It was like he was watching his stories, sure it was stupid but when you worked around death all day sometimes it was a relief to watch something stupid and over dramatic to get your mind off of it. He sat there clutching the pillow and wondering what Tyresha was going to do.

Would she go with her baby daddy? Or with her husband? God it was such a twisted show. She didn't even know that her baby daddy was her brother! That was going to be a kid with like six legs or something crazy like that.

Alfred imagined a kid with six legs and shivered. That was some sort of hell spawn sort of crap. That was why he didn't believe in incest at all. It was disgusting as hell. Like really nasty. He shook his head and then heard his beeper make a loud noise and then looked down at it. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

It was the little British mans room. Eliza his night time nurse paged him for some reason. He was curious as to why, but hey it was a hospital anything could happen. He flew out of the room faster than you could imagine and began to run to the room having a bad feeling. His feeling was of course correct, when he got to the room there was a loud noise.

It sounded like the warning of a heart monitor.

There was no time to spare, he was coding, how could this be happening again? He had thought that he was out of the woods with this guy. He hoped that Kiku hadn't given him enough morphine to send him upstairs but that would have to be more than what was deemed enough, much more.

He ran into the room walking to the side of the bed as the heart monitor flatlined. "Dr. Jones! He stopped breathing!" One of the nurses shouted above the noise. Alfred didn't have any time to see what happened . He needed to act fast. As Arthur laid there fighting for his life Alfred was preparing the shock machine.

"One. Two. Three. Clear!" He shouted,"Come on live for me!" He yelled bringing them back and allowing them to recharge. There was no difference,"Lets pronounce him—." One of the interns said softly. Alfred turned toward her,"Not yet! Don't you ever give up on a patient! Clear!" He yelled filled with anger and pride. He wasn't going to let this one die. Not today!

Soon the heart monitor began to bounce about and they were cleared. Arthur was alright, he inhaled deep and blew a puff of hair from his eyes. "Sure gave me a scare there buddy…" He said nudging Arthur's sleeping figure and feeling relief flood him. "Now were going to figure out what the hell just happened. I need a tox-screen right fucking now. You hear me. We are not going to let something like this happen again! Not in this hospital." He said before shoving one of the trays aside and pushing past the interns. He then turned around and smirked,"All of you interns, yup because of that comment, you will be putting in each and everyone of the patients in geriatrics catheters. Thank you. Good-bye!" He said walking off.

Oh good god did he look mad. All of the Interns and such stayed far away from him. He needed a smoking break, he was going to go to the roof. Just needed a minute.

************

When Arthur woke he felt himself coughing, his throat felt like it was swollen shut and it was hard to breathe. He grasped out and secured his hand on something. His breathing didn't calm for a short while until he felt oxygen pouring into his lungs. Then it calmed down quite a bit. He was trying to sit up but someone pushed him back down.

"No, we lay down…" He heard a heavily accented voice from above, he saw a female towering over him. He jumped but her voice began to soothe him. She was singing something soft in some sort of language he didn't understand. He breathed in and out, his vision was terribly fuzzy and he began to cough gently.

She soon adjusted his meds and his messy world began to fade from his eyes and he was sent into a drug induced dream.

" _Arthur! Mon cheri! Hold on! Please! Do not leave me!" He heard and he was zapped to a world of pain. He blinked and looked around seeing a shadow above him. His hand was sweaty and clammy from gripping another's much too tightly._

_He felt his lips parting and a few words slipping from them,"I cannot…cannot see… I want to take a nap.." His voice was airy and it was distant. His eyes were closing and this figure above him was beginning to fade away._

" _No—, —Please!" The man was begging to him, but he couldn't breathe he couldn't see. His hand was wet too, it was awkwardly wet with something sticky. His eyes danced behind their now closed lids and the sticky substance on his fingers was making his sweaty palms hard to hold onto the others hand. "I love you." His mouth choked out._

_Slowly, very slowly he began to breathe out, that was when he let go. He slipped from the grip somehow and his name was screamed into the dark night. It sounded like a terrible cry of a wounded animal as he felt the air around him comforting his fall._

_It whistled through his numb ears and he let himself go limp. Sticky no longer with his life-blood. He was falling and there was nothing, it felt like he was in the air forever. His lips parted to take in the vicious razor sharp air. It burnt his lungs and made his body begin to shudder and cough. Then he felt himself hit something cold, cold and wet._

_Then his coughing was gone along with his consciousness as he was sinking gradually from a fall that he should not have survived. But it was all dark, and it was all cold._

 

_*****************_

Alfred sat up on the roof smoking a cigarette, you think that he would know the effects of smoking, being an M.D. and all but he ignored the information that he knew about the subject because he just needed some sort of outlet. He sighed and blew smoke from his mouth into a little frozen cloud.

He heard the door open and then he sighed. He didn't turn and just basically sat there on the edge of the roof blowing smoke out."You know how scared you made those interns?" a voice tainted with a bit of sadness. "They were literally pissing their pants…" Alfred inhaled softly and then exhaled not saying anything and watching the smoke surround the air.

Finally Gilbert stepped into view next to him. Though he was standing up and looking down at Alfred the little sill next to the edge made the height difference not as noticeable. He blew out another puff of smoke. "I am tired of people giving up…" He said simply. His eyes were burning with unsheathed tears. They glazed over his eyes a bit and stayed there but didn't migrate down his face.

"I don't want to pull the plug. Not yet," He said softly,"It is my decision to make, I don't want you to ask me again. Not for a while." Gil sighed,"Ja…I do… Alfred, he isn't going to get any better. He's no better than a corpse. I keep going to see him feeling like he is going to hop out of bed and he can run up to me and hug me and kiss me, but he isn't going to come back. People don't just magically wake up from a coma. I can't live like this anymore, watching him sleep forever"

Alfred didn't turn for a moment before he threw his cigarette off the roof. "But what if they come up with something to wake him up?! A year later, two, or more. I know the car flipped and I know he is sleeping, but this—." He yanked his collar down and then showed a soft scar on his skin. "—I can't live with this tattoo of blood reminding me that he's dead and its my fault!" He began to yell and his voice cracked as those tears began to fall down his cheeks.

He then looked away,"I-It is my decision. I cannot bring myself to kill my brother. Not again.." He said before walking to the door and beginning to open it. "The least you could do would be to go and see him, or can you not bring yourself to do that either?" Gilbert's voice was filled with pain and poison.

Alfred didn't respond and just left. He was going to go and check on his patients.

He wasn't going to have this conversation. Not again

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun. This story was written a while back, so I would appreciate any feedback you guys have for me. Thank ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Arthurs eyes tore themselves open slowly, very slowly, as if he didn't want to be woken from this terrible sleep. His head felt like it was heavy, he could hardly move it, his throat was aching, but it felt like he could breathe. That was contrary to what he felt before.

"Ah! Hey broha! You're up!" A cheery voice said. He looked up to see a blond Doctor, he was sitting on the edge of Arthurs bed and smiling widely.

Arthurs swollen eyes looked over to his doctor and he let out a sigh of irritation and gave him a classical look. It was a mere look of exhaustion, a little pain, and irritation. "Hey, I'm sorry that the interns ordered the wrong meds man. Here let me explain what happened." He was getting lost in those cerulean eyes. They were so childish it made his heart flutter.

His body wasn't sure whether to blush or not. His heart beat struck up a small bit and he looked away from his Doctor. "Alright so just incase I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Doctor Alfred F Jones! Anyways, when we gave you morphine you seemed to go into some sort of shock and you flatlined. That means your heart stopped for about five minutes," He nudged Arthurs shoulder and chuckled,"You gave us quite the scare."

As Alfred got closer to him and explained how there was already something that was floating around in his system before they gave him the morphine, Arthur smelled something, it was a half familiar smell.

It took him a moment to recognize the smell but it was indeed smoke, from a cigarette, somehow he knew that a cigar had a stronger, muskier scent. He then felt his hand raising to grab onto Alfred's arm. He opened his mouth and breathed out as he struggled to sit up.

"Woah! Woah! Wait there cowboy. Your body is still weaning off of the shock, here you want to sit up? I'll get the bed up a bit." He then hopped off the bed and went to go and adjust something on the side of it.

Suddenly Arthur felt himself moving and his cheeks blushed as he let out a squeak. He squeezed his eyes shut and then tried not to move until the moving stopped. Feeling frightened and close to tears his body shook, _Don't cry! Don't you cry Arthur!_

He then suddenly felt a soft calloused hand rubbing circles on his fingers."Hey, bro, look at me." _Bro? Where are we a goddamn ball game?_ He wanted to yank his hand away and such but he felt himself calming down as the movement just stopped. "I wasn't going to hurt you! Promise! There's a thing on the side of the bed! Promise! it moves the top so you can sit up straight! Like you know, without actually having to move." Arthur coughed and then shook his heavy head and rested it on his hands.

"Alright bro, so like, we need to keep a better eye on you, I am on call tonight, so don't hesitate to call me," He was beginning to get up, Arthur didn't want that, he liked having company. It was rather boring when he was alone, he had nothing to read besides medical pamphlets that Kiku brought him. What use was a pamphlet on how to medically stop you child from wetting the bed?

Maybe there was a useful pamphlet, one saying, _So you have lost your memory…_ or _So you have multiple broken limbs and you can't even get up to take a piss._ Either of those would be welcome.

His mind wasn't all there at the moment and he grabbed Alfred's arm. The doctor looked back at him,"Whats up? Does something hurt?" Those orbs were zeroing in on him and held the gentles concern.

Arthur couldn't be more embarrassed by his own actions. He quickly let go of the other and shook his head. "Alright. I will be back to check on you… So hang in there… Did you ever give me your name?"

Arthur shrugged,"A-Arthur.." he whispered softly. Then he cleared his throat just incase Alfred didn't hear him,"M-My name…is Arthur…" He was silent after that, he felt pity in his heart for his deteriorating mind. He looked down at his fingers and fiddled with them softly,"I don't remember my surname…" He said softly, his voice becoming more natural as he continued to talk. "Pfft! Who needs a surname? What is your last name—?" He was cut off by a bubble of laughter that hit Arthur straight in the chest,"They…They are… the…same..thing…" He panted.

He wasn't sure if Alfred knew that and just said it to brighten him up, or if he was serious, either way he couldn't stop laughing. Alfred pat his back gently,"You have a nice laugh you should use it more often." Arthur blushed at that.

He wasn't even sure why.

******************

Gilbert was walking down the hall in pediatrics and sighed before he had to go into the waiting room. It was always terrible when a kid died in surgery, you had to explain the the weeping parents why the kid had passed.

A few times the sobbing fathers had pinned him to the wall or tried to beat him up. But that was always the more violent people. Honestly he wasn't sure if this couple was going to cry or take out their misfortune on him.

He saw them in the waiting room. They were two men, one was a stern looking tall man, that was obviously not from around here, he spoke with a certain accent that he could never place, his husband was a small little man. He always had seemed cheery.

Now of course he didn't look cheery. He was pacing the floor and saying something to his partner who was sitting down.

Gil didn't even want to walk into the room, there was so much tension you could feel it.

Their son, Peter, had some sort of brain tumor that held cancer. They went in and tried to cut the tumor and such but he had started bleeding and wouldn't stop. A procedure like this usually held many risks, along with mental retardation, death was another of the risks.

Before walking in Gil put on a face that was all business. He then opened the door and then slowly began to walk in. Their eyes turned to him and the smaller of the two, Tino looked as if he was about to lose it. "What happened!? How is he?"

The questions were so panicked it was hard for Gil to swallow for a moment,"I apologize, once we got in, he began to bleed, and we lost him—." There was a terrible shriek from Tino and he fell to his knees and began to sob. His husband suddenly had his arms around his lover and was mumbling soft words to him.

"—There was nothing we could do…" He said in his blank voice. Over the years he and learnt that when you showed emotion it only made things worse. He had to be a blank slate even though he was dying inside.

Soon after his explanation he left the two. He headed off somewhere he could release all of the emotion that was building up in his heart. This was the worst job to be good at, it would destroy you. He could hardly think straight.

Soon he got to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He felt the tears almost immediately dripping down his cheeks as he held a hand in front of his mouth. He inhaled shakily as the tears continued to come, he had to be very secretive about his emotion, all of the surgeons did, they couldn't let emotion play in their mind while they were working.

Anger in his heart he hit the wall near the stall. Once, twice, three times.

He hated the side effects of his job.

They would surely be the death of him…

*************

When Arthur opened his eyes the next day he was alone. He looked around his dull hospital room and shifted uncomfortably. Looking down at his broken limbs, it was impossible to move around like this.

He looked up at the room's ceiling. Hospitals certainly got boring after a while. He wanted to get up move around. He sighed and slowly began to try and piece his life together.

_My name is Arthur….Arthur…. Oh god I don't know!_

Frowning at the slow work he was making on his identity a knock came at the door. "How's my favorite patient doing?" Alfred walked in and smiled widely bouncing his way on over there. "So I have a psychologist coming in sometime this week and he is going to try and see what has been blocking your head.

Arthur's nose was greeted by the soft sour smell of cigarette smoke on the doctor's lab coat. He felt his mind register the smell as good. He wanted to get closer and inhale the scent of the doctor's coat.

He felt his body sit up a little on his own.

"Arthur?" He heard pulling him out of his smoke induced haze. "Oh?" He asked softly beginning to pay attention. "After the psychologist you are going to be meeting with a neurologist. He is gonna scan your head again seeing if there is any trauma we missed when we brought you in."

Arthur slowly bent his head forward. He was so sore, he hated just sitting here.

"Doctor. Do you think that I could go for a walk soon?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Alfred scratched the back of his neck,"On that broken leg? Nep! But! Let me tell you what! You can go on a tour of the hospital in a wheelchair when you start to feel a little better. Let's try for a week from today okay?"

Arthur could admit he was a little disappointed but he was excited to get up and around soon.

"Since you have a couple of hours until you are meeting with a couple dudes I brought you something to do," he said softly. He reached around his coat and then pulled out a small box.

It took Arthur a little while but he recognized it as a deck of cards. He raised an eyebrow as the brilliance gleaned from the young doctor's face. He smiled gently looking down at his fingers on his lap,"Alright. Though I thought you needed a partner or two to play cards," Arthur said cautiously.

Alfred chuckled and looked down at his watch,"Seems that you have me for the rest of the time. I am off today, technically here as a guest."

Arthur felt his heart flutter looking up at the bigger man. "Oh, well I suppose that works in my favor this fine day." He felt his stomach bruised and bandaged protest against his movement to sit up straighter.

"Alright, you know how to play blackjack?"

************************

Gilbert was sitting in the cafeteria. It was interesting how one's day could feel so simple then be nothing, but abnormal. His eyes were lowered to his full plate of fruits and some sort of disgusting dip that somehow seemed to have not been thrown out.

He couldn't bring himself to eat today, he was in the most sinister of moods. His eyes were dark and purposeful, his lips were pursed in a glorious way. He knew his mission today, he knew what he had to do.

He adjusted his lab coat and frowned softly, at least his American brother-in-law was not here. He would have known, he would figure out someday what Gil was about to do.

Gil frowned looking down at his hands, they were pale, with light hair covering the knuckles and the fingers were long and bony. He almost chuckled, how people thought he was sickly and he was doomed to love someone who was officially dead in the mind.

He wished that it would have been him.

He wished that his love would not have gotten in that car.

Soon standing, he discarded his plate of food feeling as if it would never be right to eat again.

"He had been dead for a long time Gil…" He whispered to himself.

He soon scanned his card and headed up on the elevator to the ward where emergency patients were recovering.

_He is never going to recover Gilbert! Just do it! Just do it!_

He slowly breathed in and out and collected his courage.

When the sharp _ding_ of the elevator struck he knew this was no time to chicken out. He knew that it was a complicated life he lived. Having to slaughter someone who was already dead.

He reached into his medical coat and he fastened his fingers around a syringe. He fiddled with it in his pocket until he slipped into the room of his husband.

He slowly began to close the door. His eyes fell on the body that lay in the dark, " _Guten tag liebchen. Ich bin hier zu tun, was vor langer Zeit getan haben sollte,"_ his voice whispered the words softly and cracked.

He pulled the syringe out and slowly walked toward the bed of his sleeping beauty. "I will put you out of your unhappy state. It is a crime to keep you here if you are forced to breathe, you should be with _Gott_."

He slowly walked to the barely warm arm of his love. Oh his sleeping beauty looked so delicate there in his flannel pajamas, his cheeks and his lips had become unbearably cold looking, he could remember when he first kissed those lips.

_Flailing toward the bed the two sloppy teenagers were groping each other soft skin. Gil felt his fingers trail up shoving the others shirt up and pulling it over his head swiftly. He heard the shirt fly from his fingertips and strike some lamp in the corner of the room._

Gil honestly felt like if he let himself he could have cried. In reality, he felt nothing coming from his eyes besides the precise lasers of precision as he knelt next to the bed holding the other man's arm up. He kissed the knuckles of the strangely warm corpse.

_The kisses kept coming as Gilbert threw his own shirt off into the corner. It seemed to fall right on top of the others, a prelude to what would happen soon enough. There was as shuffle to get pants off until they were both stark naked laying against one another._

_Skin pressed to skin._

_Eyes peering into eyes._

_Lips on lips._

_It was this moment Gil knew he was in love, not from a physical aspect, but in totality._

Gil lingers looking down at the knuckles of the man.

"I will release you."

With that he slowly injected the syringe into the beautiful corpses blue veins. He closed his eyes as to block out the terror that he was about to witness but stopped. He had to see it all, he was releasing this poor soul from its terror.

He slowly pressed down on the plunger.

He watched for a moment before pulling out the syringe and slipping it in his pocket.

He heard the chaos begin to unleash itself but he just walked out of the room, monitors beeped, nurses rushed in the room soon after he left. He felt a tear mingle down his soft pale cheek.

" _Ich Liebe dich…_ "

 


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur didn't remember waking up. He didn't remember getting out of bed and somehow limping down the hall, he didn't remember getting down to a room. He didn't remember opening the door to the room and looking over this dead body. He had no idea what drew him here, he looked down at the corpse.  
It was the dead that had not yet been wheeled down to the morgue. He didn't really recognize what he was doing before he collapsed at the side of the bed. His hands fell together like he was praying. He felt his lips slowly part and a language he didn't know flowed from them.

He had no idea who this sorry soul was. His chapped lips were parted where he knew breath no longer arrived and departed.  
His hair was shaggy and blond. His eyes were closed, they held no secrets, they held no story, they just held ice. Arthur felt his body slowly draw to this ice cold corpse. He ran his fingers down the chest of the corpse, he ran his fingers down this cold man's arm.  
"Advivo."  
He felt the words coming from his lips. He felt a light surround him and suddenly a pair of vivid white wings burst through his hospital gown. They were untamable, they flexed out and touched monitors somehow going through them as if they were not to disturb the machines around the corpse.  
Arthur felt his body relax backward, feeling the soul of the other body touching his own soul. He felt a smile rise in his lips,"Jolly good…" He whispered softly before he was greeted by a ragged breath and a hysterical Canadian.

His eyes widened and he leant forward to try and grab the scruff of Arthur's shirt. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked frightened. His eyes scanned the room and looked at the wings that Arthur somehow possessed. "You are an angel!"  
"No. I brought you back...but I cannot explain how I have done so…" He looked at his hands confused and dazed all of a sudden.  
"Slowly," Arthur whispered as the Canadian began to sit up.

 

Arthur then felt himself begin to fade. His body slowly became rigid and unmoving. Before he knew it he was fading into mist.  
When Matthew first woke he was cold. Very cold, he also noticed that he was not alone. He heard men discussing something. He slowly began to sit up, shivering.  
"H-Hi," he murmured softly hoping not to cause too much of a ruckus.  
One of the men turned and looked at him. He then let out a scream before he fell on the floor passing out. "Weren't you the fellow that had been pronounced dead…?" the an trailed off looking at them.  
**********

 

"I...I don't know I just… woke up…?" His eyes scanned his fingers and his body. He felt his toes wiggle and he smiled. "I am alive, aren't I?" He gasped and he smiled. "I am alive!" He gasped softly and smiled widely.  
Matthew couldn't remember the last time life felt so fluid he hoped this wasn't a dream. He wiggled his toes softly and smiled,"Can I go for a walk?" He asked mildly. His eyes sparkled like they never had before.  
Alfred rushed back into the hospital, something bad had happened he just knew it.  
Gilbert had called him, his voice was gravel and it was broken glass. Every word he had said bled into Alfred's mind.  
"I watched Matthew die…"

 

He had rushed into ward where they kept Matthew with the tears already flowing down his cheeks. How could this have happened. His brother was stable just days ago! Minutes ago!  
His eyes scanned the area looking for a sign that something was alright. He felt his breath turned ragged as his feelings. Every nerve on his body simulated pain, his heart beat in his chest awkwardly seeming to bang on his ribcage and his lungs.  
He felt like his world was going through loops. This could not be happening to him, he could not accept this. He felt his eyes tear up once again as he slowed as he walked to the room. He saw the door wide open. He did not want to go in, he wanted to be away from here.  
He felt his feet betray his mind, they slowly walked one in front of the other.  
"Alive! I am alive!" He felt his heart almost stop. What was this? Was he mad?  
He ran into the room to see a person looking back at him. "Alfred!" He cried.

"Mattie! Oh my god! What happened?" He ran to his brother almost tackling him in the bed. He slowly felt his fingers shake as he rubbed his frail brothers back. He could feel each of the knots in the others spine. He felt a sob rise in his throat.

"I thought you were dead. Oh, little brother I will never let you alone again…"  
Matthew seemed to be happy hugging his brother.  
Alfred's head finally stopped spinning in circles. He felt his body feel like it was beginning to rest. He slowly felt his eyes close and his body drift to tranquility. Oh he hoped that this was not a dream.

"Alfred! An angel was sent to me! A beautiful angel brought me back to life! He cured me! He saved me! I saw an angel," Matthew went on and on to tell the peaceful man of this blond angel man who had revived him. How his wings stretched out.  
Alfred felt the soft trickle of tears gently began to fade away. If this was a dream it was a pretty good one, he just wanted to stay there hugging his brother."Where is Gil?" He heard the Canadian whisper softly.  
"How long have I been asleep?" He asked the bigger of the brothers. "Shhh." Alfred whispered the sound and stroked the other's hair. "We'll figure all of that out sooner or later. I missed you Mattie…"  
"I missed you too Alfred."

******************

Arthur felt feverish, his eyes felt like they were sweaty. How could someone's eyes sweat it was ridiculous. He was clawing at his soft and sweet skin. He felt his vision blurry and his body aching where all of his broken bones were aching.  
"Arthur! Arthur! Stay with me."  
Arthur screamed feeling someone else's hands on his body. Not again, not again would he be tempted with the hands of another. He felt his feverish body whine and slam back into the bed.  
He arched his back and cried. He felt the hot sweaty tears pouring down his cheeks. It felt like his veins had been infused with liquid fire. He felt his body begin to move without his meaning. He seized a little and he jerked with an angry motion.  
He felt his breath begin to resume it's haggard sort of way. "W-Who is there…?" He groaned out softly.  
"Doctor Jones… Alfred."  
Arthur reached out as if to grab something. He wanted comfort, he wanted love. He felt soft arms come around him cradling him like a child.  
"Stay here...for now…" Arthur whispered the words softly, he couldn't talk too much above a whisper. He felt his sweaty body hold onto the soft plush figure of the other in a way that begged not to be let go.

His body ached and burned in all places. It was like he had fallen from the sky. He groaned softly feeling another wave come on of pain. Gritting his teeth he felt a pain in his back. It hurt so terribly, he let his lips allow open a scream as something held him down.  
"Stop! Stop!" He screamed.  
"Alright Arthur. I'm putting you on some morphine...it'll make the pain stop." Arthur whined and shivered. He slowly felt his veins cold. He shivered,"Doctor Alfred...Doctor Alfred...I'm cold. I need you…" He whimpered  
.  
His eyes were blurry but he held out his arms like a child wanting love. "Alright. I'll stay with you a little while…" He heard slowly. He felt a presence settle in next to him. Arthur snuggled into his chest.  
"A-Ah...okay…" He could almost hear the blush in the other's voice. He felt himself unfamiliarly shaking softly. He was freezing he needed someone to warm him up. He felt himself slowly get warm very warm. "Your infection is flaring up again. I'll have the nurses bring an antibiotic." He felt a gentle hand brush the sweaty hair from his face.  
"Doctor…" He began trailing off. He felt better than the terror that he had just felt. He shivered a couple of times, feeling warmer each time due to some outside force. Again Arthur was laying freezing in a bed fighting for his unknown life.

Arthur slowly felt himself slipping into sleep. The kind that provided rest to him, no dreams, no joy just sleep  
Alfred was puzzled, looking down at the angelic little man he was puzzled. How could he be asking for a walk one day and the next he was coding.  
Alfred looked around waiting for the nurse he paged. He could not get Arthur detached from himself. The smaller man was definitely strong, much stronger than he looked in this state. Arthur's thick eyebrows were relaxed and calm. He heard a knock at the door and Alfred gently called,"Come in."  
"Oh! Hello Doctor Jones, I uh, have the antibiotic," Kiku seemed shocked that he little Brit was hanging onto his superior. "Just hook it up, I'm here for mental health reasons and I really can't get out of this grip. Good thing it is a slow day."

Kiku walked over and then softly breathed out. "I guess that he has taken a fancy to you." He hooked up the antibiotic. "The psychologist said so too. I guess it's normal when something happens for one to reach out and seek comfort in someone. I guess that is me."  
Kiku shuffled awkwardly,"Congratulations on your brother's recovery. I hear he is doing some hard work in rehab to get his muscles back to the healthy point that they were before he was in the accident." Alfred felt himself smile widely.

"Thanks man. He is convinced some sort of male angel brought him back to life. Whatever makes him happy. I am just happy he is alive and able to think."  
Kiku smiled and nodded before going up to the two lying in the bed. Arthur was sweaty looking, his breaths were ragged and his eyes were closed. "May I take his temperature? And see if his vitals have improved."

Alfred nodded before shaking the other a little. "Hey, Iggy wake up." Arthur just grabbed onto him tighter and hid his face in the doctor's pale, white lab coat. "Looks like it'll be a hard time to get his mouth open. Why not take some blood and then test, it take his vitals when the results come back?" Kiku bowed respectfully,"As you would like Doctor."  
Arthur's body was still and calm. Alfred could feel his breath touching his neck each time the Brit breathed out. It was cool and refreshing.

*********************

Gilbert must have been going mad. How could any of this be possible. He could not look Matthew in the eyes. He had just killed him, how could any of this be possible, how could he be alive.  
"Gil?"  
Gilbert's attention snapped to the Canadian, his mind forced him to look away. "Hallo birdie…" He mumbled,"Would you like to go to lunch next Tuesday. That is when I am set to be released from the hospital…"  
Gil felt like crying, how could he have tried to kill this man. The only one he had ever loved, his strict upbringing allowed him to force the tears back into his body. "Gil…? What is wrong…? You are doing that thing where you shut me out."  
"Matthew…"  
"What is it Gil?" He heard softly. Gil looked around the room guiltily, he felt his gaze fall on the Canadian,"It's my fault…" He mumbled softly. Matthew slowly scooted further. "No. It isn't come here. I haven't had snuggles in more than an year."  
Gil allowed himself to slowly be pulled into the embrace of the other man. He felt himself beginning to lose control of his own emotions. Soon his tears were beginning to flow down his cheeks. "I am so sorry." His accent began to overtake his speech before he was unable to even think of English. He just hugged onto his love and didn't want to let go.  
He felt his lips twinge and his heart flutter. "Marry me."  
Matthew seemed to tense up. Gil could feel Mattie's heart beating against his own.  
"What?"  
Gil closed his eyes and buried his face in the other's neck, taking in the sweet scent of syrup and trees. He never seemed to lose that smell in all the while that he was locked inside this medical prison.  
"Marry me."  
Gil opened his eyes waiting for a response.  
"Y-Yes." He looked the Canadian in the eyes. He slowly broke off from the embrace and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Mattie was blushing so hard.  
Gil let his fingers secure around a chain he had put on his neck a year ago. Every since that night, he yanked it off breaking the clasp and letting his fingers secure around a symbol of his love, a ring. It was silver with a maple leaf in the middle.  
He slowly looked forward and slid it on the others finger.  
"Now you can never leave me again."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was unsure where his Doctor friend had gone when he woke up. He felt wet and sticky as he tried to move around. His eyes were foggy and almost everything made him want to laugh. Like the unicorn floating above his bed, it was all so bizarre. The world twisted and contorted around him, he felt a presence behind him.

"Mon Cher…." He heard. Arthur felt like he recognized the voice, but he couldn't move too much. "W-Who's there?" He heard a soft and masculine chuckle,"It is only myself cher. You must reveal your location to me. You are hidden from me." Arthur felt like he was going to throw up. He whined and started to stab and the nurse button.

"I-I don't know you."

"Sure you do Cher, I am Francis. Your friend." Arthur began to wretch and vomit off to the side of his bed not to get himself dirty. He felt himself almost tumble out of the bed. He whined leaning back and letting out a cry. "Doctor! Doctor! Help me! There is a stranger in my room! Help! Help!"

His voice rose into a scream for help. "Arthur! Arthur what's wrong? Arthur calm down!" Arthur was shivering. Too many memories. He couldn't remember them all. Who was this Francis? He felt himself begin to try and get up.

"I have to get out...of here." Arthur said as he saw this blurred and turned American. "They are going to kill...kill...kill…" He cried out and tore at his hair. He needed to get out of here.

"Shhhhhh. It is the morphine...we need to put you on a lower dose." Alfred avoided the vomit somehow and slowly clicked a few buttons.

"No! No… Don't leave me…" Arthur sobbed. Alfred walked over to him and slowly rubbed the back of the Brits head. "Shhh. You must have hit your head you have a little bump. Why don't we lie back down together. Would you like that? Would you like to get that taste out of your mouth? I'll have a nurse bring in some mouthwash." Arthur nodded a couple of times and slowly grabbed at the other's arm.

"Stay here in case he comes back."

"What else would I be doing. I'm supposed to be sleeping anyways. Might as well nap here with you." Arthur's frail fingers traced the buttons on Alfred's shirt. "See aren't you more relaxed now?" He whispered. Arthur snuggled up to him,"You smell good."

"Arthur. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's a thing?"

"I think that when you meet someone you need to know them….and then you can have sex...hehe…"

"No really… Is it something you think can happen?"

"Yes. I feel things sometimes…." He slowly looked up at the other's big blue eyes. Arthur felt something strange in his heart. He could tell Alfred was feeling the same thing. His eyes were getting saucy and sultry. Arthur leant up and felt his cold lips press against the fleshy warm lips of the other.

His heart pounded through his ears. He suddenly felt a pain in his temple. Someone was screaming in his head. "Ow…" He whined before breaking off and burrowing his head into the others chest. "Is the m-morphine wearing off?" Alfred said. Arthur looked over at the other and nodded.

"It hurts so bad…"

"Go to sleep… I will watch over…" Alfred seemed flustered. Arthur didn't care he was comfortable. "Okay love. I will sleep."

***************

Gilbert could not help, but to feel guilty. He was sitting on the side of the hospital bed. His eyes scanned over his fiance. How could Matthew be alive, sure Gil had tried to kill him, but with the best intentions. He wanted to end this lovers suffering.

He felt his head slowly try to wrap his mind around the entire situation. How could someone be brain dead one day and the next he was walking and talking. Maybe Gil was living in a nightmare, maybe none of this was real at all.

Grief made people do crazy things, maybe he could have dealt with Matthew's absence if he had closure. He sighed and felt his pager go off. He sighed and lugged from the bedside a fair amount of bridal magazines. He set them softly beside his groom to be.

Maybe he had hallucinated the entire thing of trying to kill Mattie. He did take part in a fair amount of ridiculous activities when he was not at work. Smoking his medicine cabinet drinking until he was sick. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he quickly left the room off to another surgery.

He was paged to room two-oh-three in the pediatric ward.

"Hallo. Hallo. I am Dr. Beilschmidt. I will be your head surgeon." He slowly met the eyes of a wounded couple stroking their emaciated boys head. "H-Hello...My name is Joan a-and this is my husband Fran." The couple looked at Gilbert with hopeful eyes.

The woman's short blond hair was messy, a classical sign of someone that had been up all night, her eyes were red as well, she had definitely been crying. Her husband looked almost as bad, his hair was a mess and he looked like he had gotten slapped sometime ago. His cheek bore the red mark that told Gil all the secrets that he needed to know.

"Our son was hit by a car in the street. He-He was riding his bike...and…someone came out of nowhere and just drove off." The woman, Joan, mumbled her accent was a place that he could not quite place. "They said that there i-is a rib puncturing… his lung."

Gil cleared his throat,"Fixing the rib is a simple operation. I can tell that they have already set his arm and leg so, although I cannot promise everything will be okay. But I can tell you that myself and my fellow surgeons have a ninety-five percent success rate."

The parent's of this child looked a lot more hopeful after Gil had the talk about where he would make the incision and all of the major details. He then went off to the surgery board to write down when and what would be happening to this boy. "What is the name of this kid..it…" He stared down at the clipboard. No way, "Matthew…" Sure a billion people had that name but it seemed so personal.

He had already killed one Matthew, how would he keep two more alive.

****************

As Arthur peeled his eyes open he was greeted by a sight. Not remembering the fuzzy details of the past few days he ached. Attempting to pathetically sit up and get himself into the correct position. His room was empty, but in feeling it was full. The window had been opened and there was a gentle breeze floating through. He felt the chill on his face and felt himself slowly wiggle his toes in his casted leg.

"Arthur…" He heard before he gently began to try and get himself to focus on the sound of the noise. He felt his lips part before there was a shimmering light before his eyes. "You should not be here…?" He heard before he gently sank back into his bed.

Slowly a figure began to appear. Arthur shuffled himself trying to get a better look at the silhouette. It was beautifully masculine, the man appearing infront of him was angelic. His cheeks were pale and his eyes were violet like. He smiled softly and began to glide over to Arthur.

"Mon Cher!" Arthur blinked feeling some kind of button that provided him pain medication. He felt the coldness flow into his veins as he began to watch the figure dance around his bed. "Who are you?" He asked before trying to sit up and just falling down.

The beautiful creature's face seemed to fall at Arthur's cluelessness. "You really do not remember me… What has the war done to your head?" He felt a soft hand reach out and touch his own cheek. His eyes were half open. "You look jubilant…" He felt a soft caress of his head as the angelic being seemed to stroke his hair.

He leant into the touch,"Where am I?" He asked as the perfection seemed to be getting closer. "You are in a mortal hospital…" He whispered leaning in as the confused Brit seemed to get caught up in the wavering eyes. His body felt a wave of pain wrack his entire body and he seemed to turn to gelatin.

He watched as the angelic creature giggled and slowly leant over him,"We will fix all of this when we get home… We just need to get you back to the others. Then you will remember." He felt the French hands slowly caress his neck as he felt a prick in the side of a needle. Arthur felt his body begin to get stiffer.

"Have a sweet sleep _amour_ … I will pick you up and bring you back in the morning…" Arthur suddenly grasped at his throat. He was choking. He coughed continuously trying to catch his breath. He felt his eyes roll back and there was nothing but dark.

****************

Alfred was woken up from the room where all of the medical personnel slept when they were on shift. There was a pretty little nurse shaking his shoulder,"That patient of yours, Arthur. He is coding. He seemed to have some kind of allergic react-." She didn't even have to finish before cursing fluidly as he ran out of the room.

Stepping in the elevator he felt his heart racing as he jabbed the button multiple times. As the elevator began to grind to a halt. He ran down toward Arthur's room seeing that nurses were flooding into an array of the sounds of the machines.

He felt tears almost stinging in his eyes.

"Doctor Jones! He isn't breathing! He won't respond to anything. Should I get the-." Looking her in the eyes,"Do it right now." He said as she began to prep the defibrillator. He grabbed the paddles and pressed them to Arthur's nude chest.

The small man's body jolted as his eyes were flashed open. It was the creepiest thing you could have imagined. Arthur watched those blank eyes as he screamed,"Clear." Arthur's body just jolted, not a sign of a response.

"Clear!" Now Alfred was crying, there were gentle tears falling down his face onto the others body. It was cold, he could tell from the moment that Arthur's eyes opened that he was dead. His eyes were glassy and unearthly.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

He was panting by the time Gil was at his side. "Alfred he is dead! Pull yourself together!" The older one of the two stared into the eyes of the other. Arthur was just laying there, chest nude to the world staring off into nowhere.

Alfred soon deflated, he felt something in his heart break. It was like there was a sea of blood cascading into his chest. Gil looked at him,"Come on big bear." He put his arm around the other man's shoulders and escorted him out of the room.

Alfred's head was shaking and hung low.

"We're gonna go see Mattie and maybe you can get some rest." Alfred nodded. He felt passion toward Arthur, he had in the little time he had known to small British man, come to… love him. Arthur was just a ghost in his mind now.

It was a hard thing to accept the death of someone you loved. Even if you didn't know them, professionality flew out the window and all that was left was a sniffling little boy trying to keep himself from crying in front of all of the people that respected him.

He didn't remember much of the walk, but he remembered collapsing almost on top of Matthew when he was in the Canadian's room. They had talked about him but he really could care less. He felt himself burying his head into his brother's chest and finally crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred was depressed to say in the least. He was really passionate and connected to one of his patients… The patient that has the greenest eyes and the clearest paled skin. Then Arthur died. He had a couple of days off anyways so he decided to spend them getting drunk and calling his brother multiple times during the day.

Sitting up in his bed at home he frowned. Something felt so absent from his life, it was insane to think about. He had known Arthur for only the few months that he had been in the hospital. But he had passion to figure out who this man was, what he was doing there, and so on.

He hardly knew Arthur's full name. It was preposterous, how could he begin to fall in love with someone who hardly existed in general. He almost whacked himself in the head."I can't think like that!" He frowned before running a hand through his hair.

_I need a shower… I should go see if they are treating him well in the morgue…_

The thought depressed him to no end but he thought that he may as well right? I mean he had to make sure that Arthur could be identified by whatever family was looking for him. It was hard for him to be so connected to someone who was dead. It hurt in his head, along with his heart.

He slowly began to get up and look around. He felt the need for a little more vodka to numb the feeling, he looked around the room and grabbed the almost empty bottle off the nightstand. His eyes scanned the room, just to avoid judgement from anything that seemed to be looking at him.

He was supposed to move Matt into his apartment tomorrow. He wondered how it was possible his brother came back, but he was glad that he had not pulled the plug the past few years. He then would have not been able to deal with the death of someone he had known since birth, and a random stranger that he thought he loved.

He took a swig of vodka and yawned. He slowly got up. He walked toward the shower and pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. Being a doctor you'd guess he knew better. You would be right, but he didn't really seem to care. He stripped off his jeans and boxers and slowly set the cigarette in his mouth. Nude, he shuffled around one his bathroom drawers for a lighter. He lit the cigarette and breathed out a line of smoke.

He took the cigarette and set it down on the sink as he pulled the shower knob to begin to pour cold water. He took some water in his hand and extinguished the little fire he could have started. He sighed and hopped in the shower.

He groaned as the heat hit the back of his neck. He slowly began to let himself become soaked in the artificial rain. He rubbed some soap over his not particularly fit body, but strong. He slowly breathed out and then rubbed soap through his hair before sighing and washing it out.

It didn't take him too long to get out of the shower and get himself dressed. He lit another cigarette and began to head out to go check out the morgue. He felt ripe determination light a fire in his belly. He was going to find out who Arthur was.

Upon Arriving at the hospital he frowned. He stepped out of his car and shut the door. The affirming _click_ assured him that his vehicle was protected from the elements and thieves.

He hurried inside, throwing out his cigarette on the floor and stepping it into the concrete. He walked inside and sighed, he knew someone was going to ask him something to do. He had been working there for what seemed like a century to him.

"Gil, I need a favor," he mumbled as he approached the white haired man. Gil turned all masked up and gloved up for surgery. He was just about to go into the room,"Meet me after this surgery, I will be in the morgue." Gil gave a weird look.

He didn't seem to mind the look. He headed down to find answers. He was going to find this out he just knew it. He hardly remembered the walk down to the creepy morgue. He ran a hand through his messy hair and he slowly began to open the door.

"Hi Doctor Jones!" He turned around to see a smaller looking girl,"Good morning Erika. I told you to call me Alfred… Anyways, I need to see a patient of mine that died yesterday morning. I noticed something bizarre about his death." She nodded happily and skipped over to her file folder. "Arthur No Last name?" She asked looking at the file. "He should be in the sixth drawer! Call me if you need anything!"

He walked slowly as possible to the metal drawers that were pushed into the wall. He slowly breathed out and looked at the drawer with Arthur's first name on it. He felt himself slowly tremble as he pulled the drawer out.

He hammered his eyes shut for a few moments as he pulled the slate out of the wall. Slowly peeking open he gasped.

"Erika! There is nothing in here!"

He slammed the drawer shut, before he opened the next one, a woman, no that was wrong!

Looking through multiple drawers just seemed to be completely insane, but he did it. "Dr. Jones! I am so sorry! There must have been some sort of mistake."

Alfred kept his eyes low,"As long as you didn't cremate him…"

He may never find out who his true love was.

When Arthur woke up everything was foggy. He felt like his brain had melted, everything was topsy and turvy in his confusing world. It ultimately lulled him back to sleep a numerous amount of times.

*******

He was awoken by the sound of a particular purring noise. He was finally lucid when he recognized a plump cat sitting on his stomach. The cat looked at him with an arrogant look. He slowly nudged the Brit's hand asking to be pet.

"Hello, who are you little fellow?" The cat seemed to meow in response. He had little folded ears and a couple of patches of some sort of tan-brown color all over him. He felt like he recognized the breed. "English...English fold.." He said softly petting his new friend. " I am Arthur… Don't ask my last name I do not know it."

He sighed before looking at his arm. He slowly wiggled his fingers,"I don't have a cast…" He flipped up the covers and looked at his once broken leg. Flexing his toes he felt like he had never broken it.

Pushing the cat off his chest, the cat gave an angry meow in his interruption of being pet. "Am I dead?" He asked frowning.

He had no idea where he was, he was in a room that had multiple beds along with curtains to cover one situation from the next. This could most definitely not be heaven. It was too bland and boring and the walls were the color of piss. It was disgusting, he slowly got up and heard the noise of the English Fold jumping after him.

He slowly felt his bare feet hit the linoleum. He was in white scrubs, it did nothing for his pasty complexion. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He felt very liberated from being in casts and confined to a bed for the past couple of months. His legs started out weak, but slowly began to support his weight.

He walked to the door of the room and slowly put his hand on the knob. He looked around before opening it. He opened the door to what looked like a waiting room. There was a thin blond girl behind the desk. She had short wavy hair and a bow put in it.

"Uh… Miss? I hate to bother you… but," She looked over at him and a half smile plagued her cheeks,"I knew you'd be alive!" She seemed to say with her eyes. She giggled and then sighed loudly,"Nice to see you again Arthur! Don't call me miss! It isn't like we are strangers. I will tell Francis and the Elders that you are awake…" He breathed out.

"Actually, I would like to know where I am..?" He asked bending down and petting the cat that circled his ankles."What?" She asked pausing in her previous task of dialing the phone.

"I do not know where I am… Nor who you are…"

She seemed to pause taking in this information. "Well that is a bit of a problem, You remember King Henry don't you?" She asked looking concerned,"I woke and he was laying on my chest…"

She frowned,"Oh this is going to be an ordeal.."

*******

 

Arthur breathed out a sigh of nervousness. He was sitting before a group of people, that were looking at him quizzically. He heard a mew, and then slowly allowed Henry to hop up on his lap. He slowly let his hand trail down the cat's arched spine. He was slowly attempting to calm himself, it was a bit unnerving in general.

They all stared at him with wide eyes,"You don't remember anything Mr. Kirkland?" A proper looking man, with an accent that Arthur's foggy mind could not quite place. He had a mole on his face and a pair of glasses that looked down at the Brit. "I told you before. I woke up in the hospital, I didn't remember anything but my first name…." He trailed off looking down at the cat.

Henry seemed to be having the time of his little life. He was rubbing his happy face on Arthur's hand and purring like there was no tomorrow. He sighed and rubbed his temples with one of his hand,"It hurts to try and remember… I think I hit my head... when i was injured…" He said very slowly.

"You do not remember our society?" A put together looking spaniard asked, "You don't remember being a part of this group?" Arthur shook his head, He looked over to the blond who had brought him here,"You seem to all know me," he paused briefly, "Can you tell me who I am?"

Francis seemed to sigh, his eyes fell, "Your name is Arthur Kirkland." He looked away from Arthur for a moment, "This is an underground society for mutated human beings, peoples who have been tested upon by the government, that have been given extraordinary powers…" Arthur rubbed his temples,"Are you joking? That is impossible-." Francis cut him off, "How do you think you brought that boy back from the dead…"

Arthur suddenly froze, "That was only a dream!" He defended. "I have done no such thing!" Francis seemed to get irritated, "We saw it happen! That was how we found you! We could sense your power being used."

"Francis calm down…" He heard the brunette that Arthur classified as a Spaniard, " I guess that it is understandable that you have some head trauma… Do you remember what you were doing when you were knocked unconscious?" Arthur shook his head briefly.

"Well I suppose we will integrate you back into society here. It is the most useful thing for you right now. I will give you someone to help you around." He slowly pressed a button on his phone,"Bella please send in Michelle!"

A couple of moments later a girl bounced in the room. Her skin was a mocha colored, her eyes were big and round, with a cafe colored iris. She smiled softly and seemed to greet him with her eyes. "Hi! How are you Mr. Kirkland!" She asked.

He slowly stood up and picked up his newly found cat. "I am doing fine today. You know me too?" She giggled,"Of course I know you! We are categorized in the same area, you taught me a lot about how to control myself." She looked at him then suddenly seeming to remember her briefing, "You taught a lot of people how to control themselves. We are called revivers."

He blinked a couple of times, " We can revive?" He asked softly, he was confused with all of this new information. "Like injured or dead people… You were always the best at it." She seemed to paused awkwardly, "You actually fit into two of the categories that we have here… We have a couple of groups," she continued, "There are us, the revivers, the growers, the understanders, the movers, and the tormentors."

Arthur chuckled, "Those are pretty terrible names… Who was the bloody fool to come up with that?" She shrugged,"I know it is pretty funny sounding, but it is honestly serious." Arthur's smile fell and he put his serious face back on, " Yes of course, would you mind giving me a quick description of each of the groups?" He asked lightly stroking the hair of little Henry in his arms.

"Uh, Alright! The growers, they are the people that they cultivate. The grow things out of the ground or pretty much anywhere, they are like what do you call them in English, botanists. The understanders, they are people who can read your mind, they understand you and your life," She took a deep breath as if she was determined to get more information in quickly, " The movers, they are people who can move things with their minds... And… Then there are the tormentors…. We do not have many of them… They have the power to kill from inside the mind… They can cause physical pain with a single glance."

Arthur looked at how uncomfortable she was getting,"What?" He asked confused as to why she was upset in general. "It's nothing, our reputation for tormentors… or well attempting to control them is not very clean." Her eyes scanned the area, "That is why I am glad you are back! You can help us control them!" She said happily.

"How on earth would I control them? I have no memories!"

She chuckled,"That is because you are one! You aren't going around killing people, even when you are lost, that shows something right! The only people who can control a tormentor would be another tormentor."

Arthur blinked, this was all much too strange, now he wasn't just freaky as it is, he could kill people? No. That was too insane.

He sighed and rubbed his temples again before following the strange girl around more.

*******  
Alfred hadn't slept much last night. He was exhausted in general, he had to go back to work today, he had a couple days on before he had off. He wanted to spend every moment of his spare time searching for what happened to Arthur's body.

" _Oh! I remember now Doctor! A man came up and picked up his body this morning. He said he was a relative of the deceased, a husband, or a brother or something." She shrugged before looking up at him expecting some sort of praise._

_Alfred felt his mind ache from all of the new information that he was shown. "Thank you Erika."_

Alfred slowly put a cigarette in his mouth. He slowly lit it up and laid back in bed. It was too soon to get up, and walk around. He didn't want to wake his brother, who was sleeping in the guest room, his new room.

At least he had Matthew back. That was one big load off his mind, but of course there was another put on as soon as it was taken off, balancing out the scales of stress. He put out his cigarette and decided he might as well get ready for work.

He sighed and hopped out of bed. He heard his cell phone going off, "ALFRED I FOUND SOMETHING THAT MIGHT HELP YOU!" He heard the words screeched into his ears. "Jesus, Gil it's barely four? How are you so awake?" Gil laughed loudly he then quieted down, " I found something, but you are not gonna like it…"

Alfred sighed, "Lay it on me."

"I… Well you know how when we got Arthur in, the police were kinda short staffed or whatever. They were probably like stuffing their faces with doughnuts, and they didn't have anyone come and check Arthur's fingerprints?" Alfred sighed, " Yeah that's why we couldn't find a last name…"

"Well I had an old buddy of mine in the police force run them…"

Alfred shift uncomfortably, "And?" Gil sighed on the other end, "Well he came up with something, he came up with an interpol report… High treason against the British Government. He has a mugshot and all. His name is Arthur Kirkland, I can send you over the information.."

Alfred stared at the floor, "Yeah…"

He chuckled, first time he finds a decent man, he turns out to be a criminal. Alfred laughed softly to himself, now this was even more reason to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur eyes opened as he breathed out heavily. He struggled to get the lump in his throat swallowed. His eyes scanned the area and he felt a certain panic arise in him. He was alone in what was known as his suite on campus.  
Since he had been a founder and a teacher at the school. He was in a suite while the students slept in dormitories. His suite had a bedroom, living room, kitchen, a guest room, and a room for dining. He got up and heard a meow follow him.  
Walking into the living room area he sighed and sat down in front of the television. He found the remote neatly set on the little table in front of it. He slowly grabbed it and clicked the television on.  
The news automatically popped up. "Next. The story of a missing hospital patient…" Arthur felt his head begin to pound. He heard a knock at the door and looked down at himself, he was in mere bed clothes, he shrugged, it was morning wasn't it.  
"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" He called walking off to the door, He ignored the starting pain in his head. "Oh! Hello Francis." He said a bit confused as he opened the door, Francis looked breathless, "Bonjour! I have much to teach you this morning. Go get dressed!" He said before bending at his knees and panting. "Deus! I am getting old…"  
Arthur motioned for him to come in. Arthur slowly began to unbutton his shirt as he walked into the bedroom portion of the suite. He half closed the door, to protect his own privacy, but also to be able to hear what the Frenchman was doing. He didn't want any more surprises in his time. He got himself dressed slowly, it took him a while to look through all of the clothes in his closet, before he had decided upon a black button up, with a black tie, and black pants.  
He chuckled at his melancholy style. It looked somewhat depressing, but it felt right.  
"It is good you came when you did… We just got another tormentor in the system… He is crazy hard to control. We have to keep him sedated until we can somehow train him," Francis called as Arthur was tying his shoes.  
"Well I don't know why you think that I would be able to. I don't remember anything.." He rubbed his temples and breathed out. "I am developing a migraine…" He groaned to himself.  
"Are you curious about anything?" Francis was suddenly walking into his room. Arthur felt a blush rise on his cheeks, "You just walk in on people? I could have been unclothed!" He said with a flustering glare.  
Francis smiled, Arthur could see his lips open to try and speak, but he just doubled over laughter. "This isn't funny!" Arthur said feeling flustered. He watched as Francis sat down on the bed laughing softly. Arthur was afraid if he got too close to look he would feel something inside his heart.  
"Can you tell me how we knew each other before I disappeared…?" He asked softly. Francis stopped laughing, his eyes lost the light and he looked away, "It is...was very complicated Arthur…" His eyes got a far off look and Arthur sat down on the soft and feathery bed.  
"It can't be that complex. You seem to know me very well…"  
Francis looked away for a moment, "I cared about you, I can tell you that…" Francis looked over at a watch on the table. It looked expensive and was embezzled with a golden color. The watch slowly began to float toward Arthur.  
At first Arthur was honestly shocked. After remembering what Michelle had told him he felt his heartbeat ease. "You should put this on your wrist. Until we can get you a telephone, this will be a way to keep track of the time." Francis's eyes focused as the watched clasped around the other's wrist.  
His eyes had a specific glow to them, Arthur watched them. His heart was beating quickly and his eyes became unfocused. He felt himself sent into a different time.  
"Mon Amour! Look at me!" He heard as he turned to look behind his shoulder. It was Francis, he was dressed in a sexy looking Santa costume. Arthur laughed looking at him, he looked down at his own clothing. He was dressed in his usual dress pants and dress shoes, the only thing that was different was the ugly christmas sweater that had on.  
Arthur looked up at Francis again, he had a candy cane in his mouth and was busily looking around for what they would toast with. Arthur walked over to the couch. He plopped down on the sofa and clicked the television on. There was some old sappy movie on about Father Christmas.  
"Francis! Come watch with me! It is starting! You swore you would!" He called off sliding off his shoes neatly and then sitting up tucking his feet under his body. He watched as his sexy santa walked out and sat down on the couch next to him. He held two cups of something Arthur couldn't place.  
The cup was rather full for Arthur's taste, the Brit was a big of a light weight. He could get drunk off almost anything. He slowly brought the cup up to his lips and took a big long swig.  
Arthur felt himself being shaken really violently. "Arthur! Arthur!" He heard screamed into his ear. "I am up… I'm…" Arthur suddenly felt really weak. "I remembered something…" Francis looked at him almost quizzically, "What? Are you alright? You just passed out. I was about to take you to the infirmary," he sounded quite breathless. Arthur rested on his arm sighing softly.  
"I remembered Christmas…." He mumbled feeling most of his energy drained. Francis seemed to clear his throat, "I-I will send Michelle for you… I should be leaving…" His voice sounded almost weak.  
"Wait." Arthur said looking up, he grabbed Francis's wrist, "I want to hear the full story…" He said.  
Francis sighed,"I will tell you the beginning…"  
************  
Alfred was searching the picture that flashed before on his screen for any sign of humanity. It was cold, and plain. His eyes shown no sign of emotion, they had been cold and glassy.  
It was almost nothing like the person he had nursed back to health. He was apparently, being sought out by the British government. He was very wanted, they would kill to get him. It made Alfred nervous.  
He wasn't sure what kind of fire he was playing with, but something in his chest kept him from acting out. He heard a shuffle around his room and turned to the door opening. His sleepy brother emerged through the door.  
"Hey Al, do you want some pancakes? I was going to make some.." Alfred shrugged closing the picture off on his phone. "Sure bro. Go ahead and make some up… I gotta head out soon though." It was hardly nine in the morning and Matthew looked shocked."You usually don't get up on your days off until like noon."  
Alfred shrugged and set his phone down on his bed. He felt like flipping the picture up again and looking at Arthur again, but he might as well wait for Mattie to make the pancakes so he'd have something good for breakfast.  
"When did you start smoking again Alfred?" He heard a concerned voice, "I don't do it much I just do it when I am stressed. Don't worry about it…" He mumbled walking into the bathroom to fix up his hair.  
"Hey, Alfred. Where did you get this picture?" Matthew asked from the other room. Alfred stopped fiddling with his hair,"What do you mean?" He asked as he slowly began to walk into the bedroom again.  
He saw Matthew's eyes on his phone. He felt a flush of panic hit him,"Why do you ask, it's just a picture I found online!" He said quickly, "This man looks like the angel… The angel I told you about." He then looked up, "The one that saved me…"  
Alfred felt something shift, he felt something knock itself into place as he raised one thin-ish eyebrow. There was something that was really strange about Arthur he had never noticed before.  
Feeling determination in his heart for the other's salvation, he said his goodbye and left the house in search for a clue of where this mystery man had gone.  
Alfred found himself at the police station. There was plenty scuffle going on within the premises, people being brought in handcuffed. He waited outside for a couple of moments smoking a cigarette nervously.  
"Alfred! I got your message!" He turned to see Gil running up the stairs and meeting him up at the top. Alfred watched the panting albino paused up at him. "You had a friend in the police force… we need to pay them a little visit.  
****************

When Arthur awoke for the second time that day, he realized his head pain was gone. He slowly heard a meow and then a cat jump up ontop of the bed. He looked over to his side and realized that Francis was still here. He had fallen asleep telling Arthur stories of their childhood together. It turned out they had been acquainted for a pretty long time.  
Francis had apparently fallen asleep shortly after Arthur. Arthur felt strangely, comfortable with Francis in his bed. That surprised him, he seemed to not be disturbed by the fact that he was not alone in his bed. He slowly pet Henry's fur and got up out of bed.  
He was still wearing his clothes from before. His style seemed to be a depressing shade of black. He looked around the room to see a sleek piece of technology laying on the sofa. He was intrigued by it, he walked to it quizzically and sat down next to it. Looking at the room that he had just left, he slowly picked up the phone.  
He had to get acquainted with technology again didn't he? He may as well try with this sleek peice of glass. He pressed a couple of buttons and looked down at the screen squinting.  
"Slide to unlock? Well I suppose I slide it…" He slowly turned the phone on the cushion of the couch and slid it around a bit. He pulled the phone back to his eyesight and frowned, it hadn't worked. He breathed in and out looking at the background of the phone, it was a glass of red wine.  
He slowly slid his finger across the screen and watched the phone unlock itself. It paused for a moment asking for a password. Arthur didn't know the password so he just sighed. He pressed the button with his thumb again, expecting to be sent back to the home screen but was instead let into the phone.  
He blinked looking at the new background on the phone. "What the bloody…?" He started before shaking his head. There was a picture of himself sleeping on the background. Francis and himself seemed to be pretty chummy, maybe it was it was a friendly picture.  
He then heard a noise originate from the phone. The label read Unknown Caller, Arthur looked around. He didn't mean to meddle, but what if it was an urgent call? He looked down at the phone and then slowly pressed the green button. Green meant go right? He rose it to his ear and heard a sharp breath taken out in the other side of the phone, "Hello. This is Doctor Alfred Jones and I am calling in regards of a patient I had lost. His name is Arthur Kirkland, it says in here that you came to pick up the body... " He introduced.  
Arthur felt his tongue freeze, "A-Alfred..?" he asked softly into the mouthpiece of the phone. "Who am I talking to?" Alfred demanded from the other side of the phone. Arthur breathed in and out in a sort of panic. His chest became increasingly tight. He was not sure why he was nervous. His chest began to ache and he rubbed it. "I...It...It is…." He tried to get his twisted words around his tongue.  
"Look man, I am looking for this guy, if you can give me any information about him-." Alfred's voice was cut off by a opening of the door to the bedroom. Arthur closed his eyes and leant on one side of the sofa. "Arthur? What are you doing…?" Arthur felt speechless. He shook his head and rubbed his pain in the chest.  
Francis sat next to him, ignoring the man on the phone shouting something. Arthur handed the phone to Francis. He felt his cheeks flush in nervousness. He soon almost tackled the bigger man. He hid his face and tried not to panic. He was so frightened for some reason. He didn't want to be found at the moment.  
"Yes. Yes. No he is dead. Do not call me again." Francis spoke sternly into the phone. He hung up in the middle of some other loud conversation. Arthur could hardly breathe, "Come on little lovely, you are not getting caught today, we are okay. Francis will protect you…" He felt assurance in those words.  
He had of course no idea why the aspect of leaving this safe haven scared him to death, but he had a feeling that he did not want to find out.  
***********  
Alfred looked a bit puzzled at first glance. He sat in his living room listening to the dial tone on his phone.  
He looked around at the blush curtains and the distant sky. He blinked a couple of time before an idea popped into his head.  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number that he remembered by heart. "Gil! You still have that friend at the police station? I found a phone number. It could help me find him."  
Gil sighed on the other end. "Alfred. This is getting crazy… He died. Someone came and picked up his body. I know you've been all strange since this whole reviving of mein liebe. Man, you need to let this go…"  
Alfred frowned, "Gilbert. I know what I'm talking about! It's weird. Plus didn't the officer say that Interpol wanted a body! Maybe we could do a little digging of our own! If it turns out that he's a bad guy, well…. We can cross that bridge when we come to it…" He said softly and not wanting to have to say what he was thinking.  
There was a deep sigh on the other end of the phone. "If we do this will you stop obsessing about this dead guy?" Alfred hated how he worded that, but slowly parted his lips, "Yes." He answered softly.  
"Fine. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. Don't be late."  
Alfred assured him he would be early even. He slowly collected his bearings. Called to his brother that he was going out and left.  
When approaching the station there was many people rushing in and out. "Another goddamn terrorist!" He heard shouted from an office as an angry bigger man stormed out of his office. "We need to shut down that whole school!" He slowly passed the group breathing nervously.  
He saw a young silver haired man and ran after him. "Hey Gil! I really appreciate this!" He said putting his hand on the fellow doctors shoulder.  
When Gil turned around it looked like someone had punched him in the face. He looked utterly exhausted. "What happened to you?!" Alfred asked flabbergasted. "Angry family of a dead kid. I don't wanna talk about it." He said with his German sounding voice.  
"Let's just find the dead guy you're obsessed about.. Tonio is in his office. I'll ask him to keep this hush hush but you have to be careful what you dig up." Gil warned looking away for a moment and adjusting his silver hair. "Alright. Don't tell anyone about this. You have that phone number?"  
Alfred nodded and followed the older man to a small, but comfy office. "Buenos Días!" He heard as the door was opened. "I have heard one of you needs a favour?" Antonio was a handsome man. He had the sort of Spanish accent that would make women lose their panties quickly.  
He spoke like sex. Every word that bounced off his tongue seemed to ring in Alfred's ear like a wave of pleasure. He shook his head. "I was looking for someone and I have a phone number. I need an address for it." He spoke meekly as if not to compare to the sexy tone of the others voice. "That is easy!" Antiono exclaimed eyeing the American and chuckling.  
"What is the phone number?" He asked. Alfred handed over his phone, "That weird one."  
Tonio plugged the phone into the computer and blinked. "Seems like that phone was last used here in New York. Maybe an hour out of the city. It doesn't seem to have moved from the troubled kids school…" Alfred blinked, "Juvie?"  
Antonio shook his head, "No. No. It's called Foster's School For Troubled Students. They take in a lot of delinquents. Kids that blow up things. There are even a few kids there who have killed people. It's not a very nice place from what it seems. Somethings a little off about all of the kids. They have strange…" He rolled his hands around like he was unsure of how to explain, "Energy."  
Alfred frowned getting the address from the handsome man. "Well shit. Looks like I'm headed there…."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time it was new morning Arthur was exhausted. His face felt tight and red. He tried to breath in and out, getting some of the crystalline air in his lungs. It came out as a huff when he exhaled.  
He laid back in his bed realizing he was alone, all he seemed to do lately was sleep. He let his eyes scan over the area, this room was so boring. He looked down at himself realizing that he was somehow changed into a pair of pajamas. He didn't wanna know how that happened. He assumed that Francis had some class to run as he had said, he was a teacher.  
Arthur looked back up at the ceiling and cringed, he didn't remember much of freaking out, but it was peculiar that Alfred had called Francis. How would the two know one another?  
All of these questions and no answers provided frustration. Perhaps, a walk would help easy the jumpy feeling. He slowly sat up and looked around the room once more. He hadn't become very well acquainted with it as of now. He felt the need for a shower before he was off to explore the campus.  
He yawned throwing the covers off his body and slowly beginning to undress. He tossed his top in a hamper close to the door. He looked down at himself, skinny and shirtless and frowned.  
He then realized he was faintly hungry. Now at the hospital they had fed him, but here and now he didn't remember the last time he ate.  
He slowly walked to the shower to clean himself. He kicked off his bottoms with ease tossing them in the hamper before hopping in the shower.  
"Arthur...?" He heard as he began to shampoo his hair. "In the shower!" He called. He assumed it was Francis, it had to be, no one else knew where he was. He sat under the hot water feeling it run down him and make him feel anew.  
"Arthur!" He heard the voice shout louder. It was an odd feeling that struck him. "Arthur! I know you're back!" He felt the last of the shampoo coming out of his hair. He felt fear grip his chest. Who was this?  
He turned the shower off quickly and slowly began to grab a towel. He breathed out unsure.  
His eyes scanned the bathroom and watched the door handle begin to fidget. When it refused to open there was a knock.  
"Arthur...it's Yao open up. I'm supposed to check on you." Arthur felt somewhat familiar with the name. "Oh... Forgive me... I seem to have lost all of my memories..." He said slowly walking to the door and opening it up.  
He tightened the towel around his waist and peeked out. An impatient Asian man looked back at him. "Come out, we are going to see what we can do with that misty head of yours..." Arthur looked down at his fingers.  
"Oh. Alright." He slowly walked out through the door. "Lay down on the bed. Francis said to send his best. He was caught up teaching a class. I have to look through your mind, are you alright with that?" Arthur looked down and slowly laid back on the bed.  
"Yes I am."  
**************  
As Alfred pulled up to the troubled kids school with Gilbert, he looked a little worried.  
"What would Arthur be doing hiding in a place like this? It's so strange-." Gilbert sighed from the passengers seat. "Look Alfred...I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but we're here so you can be assure that he is dead," he paused for a moment looking around, "And I'm here to be the pillow to cry on when you find out."  
Alfred chuckled as he put the car in park. "Don't worry. I won't cry, because I heard him, I know he's alive." Gilbert gave an exasperated sigh and then motioned with his hands for Alfred to get this mess over with.  
The key twisted out of the ignition, and everything became real. Alfred couldn't help but to be excited, he looked around the campus, it seemed pretty for a troubled kids school.  
He walked toward the steps, he saw kids walking around, laughing and smiling. It seemed pretty cheery, "Alright. Let's head to the office." People stared at him and Gilbert as they made their way to the office.  
"Hello?" He called as soon as the door slammed behind him.  
"One moment!" He heard a very feminine voice call from some sort of back office.  
He felt his fingers twitch impatiently, a pretty young girl with short blond hair. She was rather thin with hair waves tied up with a ribbon.  
"Uh, hi... I'm here looking for an Arthur Kirkland." He said softly. Her cheery smile changed into a grimace. "Uh, there is no one here by that name, perhaps you mean someone else?" She asked.  
"Oh. How foolish of me, I meant to say, Francis Bonnefoy, he teaches here?" He gave one of his dazzling smiles to try and get himself out of trouble. She seemed to look him up and down, "What business do you have with Professor Bonnefoy?" She seemed suspicious. "He is an old friend of my brothers, my brother had just woken from a coma, he sent me here to talk to his old friend." He lied beautifully, he gave her a smile at the end. "Oh, he is teaching a class right now, but I can send you to the lobby to wait and talk to him."  
Alfred seemed pretty satisfied with himself, Gilbert seemed rather doubtful. He crossed his arms and frowned looking at the others with a bit of a sour face.  
"Lovino! Can you escort these men to the lounge." She turned back to the men, "We don't allow weapons on campus, so if you have anything that could inflict ill will I'm going to need to take that. Oh and cell phones. We don't allow those on campus. If you could hand them to me I'll keep them nice and safe until you return." She held out a hand.  
The boys looked at each other. Gilbert looked rather suspicious. "No problem lady." Alfred handed over his cell, "Come on Gil." Gil looked at her and handed her his phone.  
"If this goes bad. We're fucked.." He whispered harshly as a little Italian man stepped out from somewhere, Alfred wasn't paying that much attention.  
"Follow me bastards." He grumbled. He didn't seem too happy to be leading these two around.  
They walked for what seemed like forever, before arising at a large building. "This is the lounge of the staff suites. If you need anything, don't call me, because I don't care." He then huffed, "That asshole Bonnefoy will be talking to you soon."  
He then stomped off.  
Alfred slowly took in the room. He saw the expensive looking mural on the ceiling. There were certain odd pictures of light within it. Alfred shook the uncomfortable feeling that came with staring up for so long.  
Gil plopped down on one of the provided couches. "Alfred sit down. You'll feel better."  
Alfred looked at his friend. "I'm gonna go look around. If anyone asks questions I'm looking for the bathroom."  
"Alfred-!"  
Alfred didn't stay around to hear the lecture, he paced off to the first hallway that he saw. It was rather quiet, he assumed if this was the staff quarters everyone was at work, or something similar.  
"Hey..." He turned and looked around the hall and saw no one. He shrugged and just assumed it was his imagination.  
"Hey...you..." He walked closer to the sound feeling a bit unsteady. "Who's there...?"  
"I know you..." He heard. "Come here...to your left..." Alfred turned and walked up to a door. "Uh, I doubt it... I haven't been... What's your name?"  
He heard a gentle chuckle from behind the door. "My name has been taken away friend..." He looked through the bars on the door. He saw a pair of violet eyes peering out from the door. "Open the door friend..."  
Alfred felt himself look around. He couldn't just let someone out, that would cause havoc. "I...I don't...I don't think I should..."  
Alfred felt his eyes scan the area. "Let me out or I will hurt you..."  
Alfred felt himself begin to walk away. There was something that stopped him. He felt a migraine creep around the back of his neck. He turned with a confused gaze, "What...-." He was cut off by a pain piercing his skull.  
He cried out clutching the back of his head. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. He whined and dropped to his knees. Pain was the only thing that flooded his body. All that he could focus on was pain, the pain.  
He felt his body slowly shutting down. He was laying there holding his head crying from the intensity of the pain. He wanted it to stop.  
"Don't you touch him."  
Alfred suddenly felt the pain stop. He felt dizzy, it was awful, he felt himself get sick and vomit all over the floor.  
There was a whimper and suddenly there were those green eyes at his side. "Alfred?" He heard his name coming from those angel lips. He felt himself reach a hand up to touch Arthur's face, "Arthur..." He mumbled weakly.  
He turned his head and felt the nausea take him over again. Arthur seemed a bit alarmed, Alfred couldn't tell very well. He was just glad he had found the small little British man.  
"I need...you...infirmary.." He felt himself lay there shaking his head. It still hurt bad, he wiped his mouth lazily with his sleeve. "Here let me touch it...it will feel better..."  
Alfred whined and was reluctant at first. He cringed away when Arthur's cold hands touched his hot skull. He felt himself slowly begin to relax. All of that pain and nausea eased. He was just left with a weak numb feeling.  
Alfred's eyes were lazy as something helped him stand on his feet. He knew it was partially Arthur, but he didn't know the little guy was that strong. He was so dizzy he just leant on Arthur for support.  
He didn't remember much of the walk. He just remembered being laid down on his back. He heard voiced all around him, Arthur sounded like he was scolding someone.  
Alfred didn't care. He was too tired, slowly the sound blocked out and he was sent into sleep.  
**********  
As he awoke, Gilbert could tell that it was dark. He was sitting in a chair with a strong metal backing. It was rough against his back, his head ached. His eyes scanned the dark room, he had told Alfred that this was a bad idea! Of course the big old dope hadn't listened to him.  
Now he was tied up to a chair in a room with no light. "So you are a doctor…?" He heard a low masculine voice in the background. He jumped, feeling his hair stand on end. "Who… How did…?" He felt a pair of blue eyes fall on him, he could see their cat like reflection in the deep dark.  
"I think you have already figured out that we have special talents here… I have one too." He heard the voice getting closer, so did the eyes. "My name is Francis… I am what you may call a mind reader…" He chuckled deep and low, his cat like eyes closed for a moment before they reopened.  
"My primary purpose here is to save children from a vile fate… My secondary purpose is to protect my lover." He seemed to get even closer. Gil jumped when there was a hand put on the back of his chair. He felt the chair lean back slowly, "Your presence here threatens both of those things…"  
There was a deep sigh from the heavily accented man before he released the other back into the sitting position. Gil gasped softly, "Shit man, I am not rebelling, just let me be untied."  
"You have a strong will, and I believe you," He said with those wide cat like eyes. He seemed to know exactly what Gil was thinking. He touched the others forehead just for confirmation. Gil felt a wave of relaxation run through him, his shoulders went lax and his world went blurry.  
He felt like he was on some sort of drugs. When Francis drew his hand away from the other Gil's world almost immediately snapped back into what it was. It made his eyes ache, and his lungs tight. "Alright I will untie you."  
Gil felt the ropes around his arms slowly loosen, they of course hadn't been too tight, but they were irritating all in the same. He felt his legs slowly become independent from the chairs strong metal ones. Feeling a bit more free he sat up, "You are a doctor Gilbert?" Francis's voice was soft, but the way that he formed his words was sharp and rough.  
"I do surgery on children… Look I can't stay here forever, I have a fiance and-."  
"You did something bad to your young fiancé didn't you Gilbert?"  
Gil began to squirm, his eyes were fixed firmly on the floor, "You don't know anything-." Francis shook his head dismissing the other, "I do mon ami, I am in your head, no?" Through gritted teeth Gil looked away from the others cat eyes, "What do you want from me?"  
"A small favor, you allow myself and a couple others like me to erase your memory, of course not the entire memory, but of this place and your experiences here." Gil breathed out with a little of irritation, "You can do whatever you want to me, I don't care, but you gotta let me go, and you have to let Alfred go." He frowned, poor Alfred, finding who he wanted and then getting it ripped away from him.  
He sighed, "Just don't let Alfred remember him, it's gonna kill him, literally it will." He said trying to get himself heard.  
"I will see what I can do."

********  
As Arthur looked down at the sleeping man he sighed. "Oh how innocent he looks while he's sleeping, not a big strong doctor, just a little boy with his eyes closed taking a nap." He said sitting partially on the chair at his bedside, one leg dangled down and barely touched the floor.  
He was careful not to touch Alfred. He saw what he had done to that Braganski boy. He shivered at the thought, who knew that he was capable of this? He was just a forgotten soul, how had he been found? He had no idea, that was Francis's deal.  
He didn't want to hurt people, but it showed that he was able to defend himself. He leant one elbow on his knee. He looked off sighing softly, he was a freak of nature wasn't he? Just a creature of the unknown. It was irritating how you can think you're one thing, just for a moment, and have it all ripped away from you in the next.  
Alfred sighed loudly in his sleep. Arthur smiled at how much he was like a big baby. It was cute, but distracting. He seemed to be pretty out, didn't look like he would wake for hours.  
Arthur heard shuffling in the other room. There were oddly loud voices. Alfred began to shuffle and wake, his eyes were red from sleep and pain. He looked over at Arthur and held out his arms, like a child that wanted to be picked up. "Hugs…." He murmured weakly.  
Looking down at his hands, Arthur almost shook his head. He figured the hell with it, if he could heal and kill then healing was his best option. He wouldn't think about it, this new found fear was odd, but justified.  
"Just for a bit you crazy oaf, what are you even doing here?" He asked settling into the others embrace. Alfred tried to say something, but all of the words were caught in Arthur's chest. Alfred snuggled his face into the warm t-shirt that Arthur had on.  
"Shh, it is alright, I will make sure that nothing bad happens further." Alfred seemed to relax, his reddened eyes closed and he seemed to fall asleep with the other in a tight embrace.  
Arthur sighed, this was going to be a lot of explaining when he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking was never really easy for Alfred, especially when he was caught in a dream.  
_He felt gentle hands on the skin on his face, " Alfie! You've overslept! We are going to be late for our picnic!" He heard the neurotic accented voice that he felt fill his eyes with a smile."Arthur, dude we can't be late for a picnic!" He laughed a low and masculine chuckle._  
 _"Be that as it may, we must get there before anything can come to ruin it! Like rain!" He said breathing out in a huff. Alfred leant forward and ruffled his hair. "Dude! You gotta chill, now I don't think sleeping late is an excuse for me not getting my morning kisses." He felt his lips form a pout and his eyes form almost fake tears. Man he was good at this!_  
 _Arthur seemed to soften at those puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, but only four today, since you were bad!" Alfred was happy nonetheless. "One...Two...Three...Four...and done!" Alfred felt his eyes blink a couple of times. "Come on, one more! I promise I'll eat your boring food…" He whined._  
 _He watched the others eyes seem to think about it. "Fine, Just one more." Arthur said with a blink. He saw the littler man lean in for a kiss. His eyes had closed slowly and then quickly._  
"Alfred?!"  
His dream was cut short by someone shaking his shoulder and calling his name. "Hey man! You kinda freaked me out!" He looked up to see Gil looking at him with wide, tired eyes. "Oh hey man…" Alfred heard his own voice for the first time in forever, it sounded sluggish and slow.  
He supposed that he was just tired and had been asleep for so long. That thought forced him to sit up, "Gil, Where the fuck am I?" He asked looking at the white washed room. His vocal cords seemed to stretch themselves out a bit and give his voice the normality.  
"Hey where is Arthur, I wanted to ask him a couple of-." He looked at the sour face that had formed on the others cheeks. "What is it?" Gil shook his head, "You've always been like this… You were almost killed Alfred!" His voice was loud and it hurt Alfred's healing ears.  
"Well, I mean.. I am fine now so…" He felt his arms cross themselves stubbornly. "You know other people around you are affected by what you do! What would Mattie have done if you died? What would all of us do?" Gil's voice was a harsh whisper as if he didn't want to wake anyone else in the infirmary. "You know what they are going to do, they're going to make you forget him and all of this and send you away."  
Alfred bit his lip, that couldn't be true, he had just found the other, now it was all going to be ripped away from him. He couldn't accept that. He wouldn't. He ripped a couple of cords from his arm and swung his legs over the bed. "Where are you going to go Alfred?" Gil said almost angrier.  
"I'm going to go find Arthur and talk about this." He stood almost unhappy. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but Arthur right now. It was making him angry, all of these things he wasn't allowed to do! Arthur would understand.

*********

Arthur was just enjoying a cup of tea outside. He of course would be back to teaching classes soon about healing and hurting. Many of the things he had forgotten were coming back to him, he remembered the simple things, how he had gotten these odd powers, and what he could use them to do.  
He heard a scuffle around him. It was one of the most odd feelings in the world. He felt something sharp prick him in the back of his neck, almost immediately his world began to go loopy.  
It was loud around him, he heard the yelling of some guys to other guys in an attempt to keep things quiet.  
"Arthur I- Hey what are you doing?!" Arthur turned lazily trying to squeak out some kind of warning to the other. He extended an arm trying to reach out and get Alfred to run away.  
"Arthur! Gah! What's happening?"  
Arthur felt his body becoming rather limp. He reached out once more for Alfred. It was to no avail, Alfred had already passed out. He was quiet and Arthur could tell he was already on the floor.  
He stumbled over to the other in a somewhat defensive manner, but it was much too hard to keep conscious. He watched a smile and a laugh come from another man's lips.  
"Welcome back Arthur! I knew you were gonna slip up sooner or later." Arthur was unable to think of what the accent was, it was more familiar than the American accent. He heard something screamed from back where he had come from.  
He couldn't think very well, he just felt himself sink into the ground. His knees gave out first and he collapsed right next to Alfred. He put his hands on the ground to try and brace himself. He was falling and he knew it. He fell face first onto the ground unconscious.  
*****************  
Alfred woke to the gentle sounds air going around wherever he was. His vision was blurry and his mind was lazy. He moved a hand to attempt to adjust his glasses, but found them missing from his face. He saw little blobs dancing around his vision, he was still a tad dizzy.  
Then it snapped inside of his mind. It, whatever it was, reminded him, "Arthur? Arthur where are you?" He called out. He struggled to stand up before realizing the blurry frame in front of him was a cage. He almost plowed straight into it. He walked forward to the bars of the cage.  
Crunch!  
With a sickening feeling he looked down at his feet and realized what he had just stepped on. "Shit man… of all of the times I could break my glasses!" He knelt down to try and assess the damage. They were broken that was for sure.  
His eyes squinted trying to be able to see. "Arthur? Where are you? I broke my glasses-." He heard a groan from the cage next to him. Was it a cage? It looked a lot like one, from what Alfred could see. He felt that the box their "cages" were in was moving. He of course had no idea where he was or where they were going.  
He walked slowly over to the bars of the cage. He breathed out looking at this palish blob that was leaning against the cage. "Arthur!" He gasped reaching through the bars to touch the other. He looked at the other with struggling squinted eyes. Arthur didn't seem in very good shape, he was constantly mumbling.  
"Did we win..?" He said with an airy gasp. He must have hit his head, he reached a hand over and slowly brushed the other's hair from his forehead. "Oh man you're bleeding a little…" He said almost feeling scared, you think that he was a doctor and he wouldn't fear the diseases and injuries that he fought with day to day.  
He looked down at himself looking for something that he could use to dab the blood away from Arthur's forehead. He realized he was in different clothes than he had came in. Of course since he had sleeves he decided he would dab it away himself. He saw Arthur's emerald green orbs begin to open up.  
"Alfie…" He whispered, he looked somewhat dazed, "Where are we…?" His words were slow, his eyes were foggy. "I don't know… I think we are somewhere… I do not know." Arthur looked so confused it was paining. "Alfred I'm cold." He whispered.  
Alfred felt the others forehead, "You are cold.. Here, my shirt should keep your warm…" He retracted his hand for a short moment before pulling off his shirt. It was long sleeved, he had a hard time seeing since his glasses had turned into nothingness, but he was able to push the shirt over Arthur's shoulders. "It doesn't smell like you…" Arthur mumbled.  
"I don't think that it's my shirt little guy."  
Arthur curled up further and sniffled, he looked so confused. "Here Arthur hold my hand." He wiggled his arm through the bars that separated the two. Arthur's cool hand slipped in the bigger man's warm one.  
"Alfred… I am sorry you are here because of me…" He heard the whisper quiet and almost non existent. "It will be okay Arthur. Seriously-." Arthur's cloudy eyes looked up and that cut him off. "We are going to a bad place Alfred. A very bad place." He shivered and Alfred bit his tongue for a moment. What else could he say? It occurred to him that maybe Arthur was afraid and not really all that dazed.  
A cold bolt of fear froze in his blood making him feel fear for the first time since Mattie's car crash. "I remember too much. I will do all that I can to get you out of here." Arthur whispered."I can't leave without you Arthur, I-I am in love with you!" He said loudly.  
Arthur was quiet, and it almost broke Alfred's heart. "I think… That I am in love too…." He whispered looking up. He had a desperate, misty gaze, "This place is so bad Alfred, for me, you need to run away when I tell you to!"  
Alfred looked at him, he felt pain radiate through his chest. "I can't do that. I can't leave you… Arthur, we'll make it out together…" The drugged and dazed man was a little doubtful. "I can't muster up strength… It'll only be able to give you a couple minutes, we won't be able to go together…. They'll put me out quick, but you might have time…" He looked so tired.  
"Maybe… Arthur you need some rest… You are still under the effects of whatever they shot us up with." Arthur made a little sound and shook his head. "I feel so funny…" He mumbled adjusting the way he was sitting.  
Alfred's face lit up in a blush when he realized why. He saw a large lump perturbing from the others pants. "Arthur… I think that-the-that…" He couldn't figure out what he was trying to say, even with his blurry eyes he could see it.  
"It hurts.." Arthur whined leaning his head back against the wall of the cage. Of course he seemed to get worse as this arousal grew. Soon enough Arthur was panting, strange side effect hunh?  
It was already doing things to Alfred he would care to not explain. "Here, it's probably squishing your...uh guy around…" He slowly reached over and unbuttoned the others pants. Upon doing so Arthur moaned, with that moan, Arthur arched his back.  
"Oh… god…" Alfred felt himself inflate too. He looked at the other and blinked, "Arthur are you…" Arthur whined, "Touch me…." He whispered, "Touch me so much, I need you Alfie." Alfred's face was bright red.  
"A-Are you sure?" He asked feeling like a pubescent kid again. Of course this was not his first sexual experience with another man, but he felt so embarrassed.  
Arthur gasped again and nodded, "Please. Please. Please. I am too weak… Don't leave me like this…" Alfred reached his hand through the bars and pulled down the other's boxers, a hot thin member pushed its way up.  
Arthur cried out releasing Alfred's hand and gripping the bars next to him.  
It was hard for Alfred to keep himself under control when this started, now he didn't know what he was going to do, it was almost harder and harder to keep his mind out of the gutter, what was he talking about, he was jacking off another guy! How was that not dirty?  
Arthur didn't last that long it wasn't very long before he began to ooze goop. In plain terms when he was done, he looked more sleepy than awake. Alfred did his best to clean up the little Brit and pull the others pants back up.  
Arthur was out like a light after that. His eyes closed and he leant against the wall, hopefully the medication would be wearing off, or whatever they had given him. Alfred wondered why he didn't feel the effects like one should, or well Arthur did.  
Maybe it was meant to keep Arthur and his, well his kind under control, but it just burned through Alfred's system like it was nothing. He let his eyes fall on his most obvious kind of boner, how to get rid of this….?  
He didn't want Arthur to wake to him fapping, so he decided it was best that he just ignored it and thought about something gross.

***********

Matthew was rather suspicious. His eyes had fallen over his new fiance, he had come to Alfred and Mattie's apartment after a couple of days of being gone with Alfred. He assumed bonding before the wedding, considering that it was a whiles away, it struck him as odd.  
He wasn't too worried about cheating. Knowing both of their personalities, Mattie doubted they would figure out the top from the bottom.  
Waking up in the morning, he looked down at his palish fiancé, when Mattie asked where Alfred was, Gil replied with some sort of excuse, "He told me he was going out of town for a couple of days, to maybe find his wedding present."  
He got an even stranger response when he had asked Gil where they had been, Gil had been silent for a couple of moments then he had shrugged his shoulders, "I cannot remember…"  
He didn't want to pester his love, who seemed genuinely confused.  
Looking down at the sleeping albino, he felt his heart flutter, well, if Alfred was gone, they would have the entire apartment to themselves. That was a lovely thought, maybe they could have a picnic or lay around the house watching the notebook. If he knew Gil, he had a feeling they would do none of that, they would probably just have sex in Alfred's bed, and various other places around the house.  
It would be the first time since Mattie had woken up.  
He ran a hand through the others whitened hair. He felt Gil somewhat cringe away from the action. There seemed to be a small incision on the front of Gil's forehead. "Oh Gil.." He whispered kissing the other on the wound. What on earth was going on?


	10. Chapter 10

As he blinked his eyes, Arthur felt his body sluggishly pulled up by an unknown force. "Arthur!" He heard the noise slowly as he felt something hit him in the neck. He let his eyes trail to the person or thing that was dragging him.

For a moment he was able to see Alfred. Alfred was yanking at his chains and he looked like he was screaming. Before Arthur knew it he was pulled up by this sterile shirt, "Hey there little bunny, one more stop and you get to go _home._ The word sounded like a curse, it was an angry home, he felt something hit him hard in the back of his head as he was flopped back down on the hard floor.

He watched absently unable to think, and unable to move. Alfred was pulled up, of course he was unable to see, due to the broken scraps of glasses on the floor. "What are you doing?! What did you do to him?" The words were loud and angry it gave Arthur a shiver down his spine.

Arthur looked at the guard and raised one of his white shaking hands. They shot Alfred full of some medication in a syringe. Alfred seemed to fight it, his eyes widened and then slowly became lax.

Arthur looked directly at the guard and felt his eyes glowing half awake. He clenched his fist and watched the other person crumble to the ground screaming. He wanted Alfred to wake up and run off. Alfred needed to get out of here. His strength was short lived as he felt someone kick him in the stomach. He felt everything in his body come up to him mouth.

He spat it out and laid there. "He's not strong enough while he is drugged, you alright." Soon enough the bars closed to his cell and he ended up laying there with his vomit and vileness. His eyes watched Alfred, the sleeping man looked so peaceful. Of course he looked in better shape than the Arthur.

Arthur chuckled and felt the muscles in his stomach slowly unwind from the kick. He was tired, very tired, this seemed like it would allow him to sleep. He couldn't close his eyes, he stared at Alfred's sleeping body for a while.

 

*************

Alfred felt stiff when his eyes opened. He was awakened by a firm stopping of the car. He slammed into the back wall of the cage like thing that he was in the back of this massive truck. He slowly began to curl his fingers and wiggle his toes.

"Arthur!" The thought came to him suddenly and he turned so fast he felt the aching of his neck repulsing the movement. He looked at the little man crumpled on the floor. He looked dead.

Alfred looked into those empty eyes and felt panic flood his veins. "Arthur! Arthur! Wake up!" He didn't realize how tightly he was bound to the wall. He grit his teeth against the pain that struck his wrist.

"Arthur! Help! Someone help us!" He screamed reaching as far as he could and like an animal he yanked at the chains and eventually felt someone come and open the door. He was tugging so hard at the chains eventually one came loose.

He started to pull at the bars.

"Arthur!" He felt them yank open the door to the cage and pull him back. "Kid… you don't even know the mess that you got yourself in. That there is a weapon. Not a person!" He heard the celtic accent ring in his ears as he fell down. He collapsed to his knees. "He is dead."

"He will be if you don't go with us… now come on…"

Alfred felt his chains unlocked, "Can I carry him wherever we are going…?" He said gently. The guard seemed hesitant. He then slowly nodded, as Arthur was unlocked his fingers seemed to twitch.

Alfred felt relief run through him. He scooped up the little man, "It's alright Artie… we are in this together…." He whispered gently. He placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead. He then sighed and was led off of the truck into nowhere.

As Alfred was led into a blank, white room. He kept Arthur in his arms holding his cold and barely breathing body, for a moment Arthur's eyes opened, they rolled back and then closed once more. The door closed behind him.

"Dr. Alfred F Jones." A speaker phone boomed a loud noise into his ears and he cringed. "We have a proposition for you!"

Alfred looked down at the sleeping man.

"He can't hear us Alfred. What we gave him will keep him knocked out for the rest of the day."

Alfred slowly set Arthur down on the white wash bed. He glowered up at the speaker, "What do you want? Why am I here?" He said crossly. His voice was a clear talking voice, not shaking, not fearful, just irritated.

"You see Arthur right there has been a product of mutation of genetics." Alfred felt his eyes fall on Arthur, "We were improving our cloning abilities from a deceased fetus of a child and twenty some years ago, Arthur was created, but something went very wrong."

Alfred blinked rapidly, "What does that mean? He is still human!" The voice chuckled loudly over the speaker, "Somewhat, he was given these sort of divine powers, we wanted to harvest those, maybe weaponize them. The only issue is his cells die off much too quickly when they have left the body, whilst we tried this Arthur somehow seemed to escape. Maybe seventeen years into his artificial life-."

"He is real!"

"-He got away, and now that we have him we are going to be doing something exploratory."

Alfred scoff, "Well what is this proposition? I'm not hurting Arthur. I am in love with him." Alfred felt his arms cross and his eyes look up toward the speaker.

"You have no real option here… We are going to be doing a few exploratory surgeries. You my dear, are our pawn…"

 

**************

Francis sat back in his seat. It was going to be a long flight. He felt nerves attack him from all ends of the spectrum. His fingers shook and his eyes watered.

He had left the school in the capable hands of Bella. She was qualified enough, most definitely, he felt his heart drumming in his chest.

They had knocked him unconscious and when he awoke his head was spinning. It was a day before he was lucid again. Of course he had no idea where he was going he was going to England, of course he couldn't be that far behind them. It was a long way from the States to England.

He let a shaky finger brush the hair from his face. It had to be that doctor. It was his fault that Arthur was found. He remembered when he had first met Arthur. They had been children living in the same facility.

He sighed shaking his head, of course this put him in danger as well. Hoping the French government would not find his whereabouts was key. Of course that is why he left Europe in the first place.

"Arthur...Où es-tu…?" He whispered looking out the window at the ground below.

 

 

 

**********

 

Arthur woke up feeling a strong metallic taste in his mouth. He felt sick, "Alfred…?" he whispered feeling warmth next to him in a cold room. He looked at the other person sleeping, he was soft and gentle looking, almost like a child. Alfred shuffled and tightened his grip on Arthur, the smaller of the two let out a small squeak. Alfred looked so troubled in his sleep.

Arthur raised a cold and feeble hand to the others forehead. He placed his thumbs on the temples of the other and let his energy flow into the other's mind. Alfred released his tight grasp and seemed to go into a lax comfortable sleep. His eyes relaxed and his brow unfurrowed. He rolled onto his back against the wall.

Arthur wiggled out of the bed. He had a feeling someone was watching him through this room, he didn't really know how. He stepped on the floor with his cool bare feet. It was freezing, almost so cold it hurt.

"Arthur…" He heard his voice whispered in the back of his head. It was so faint it almost didn't exist. "Arthur…...it is…...Franci…...Where…?" Arthur felt his heart jump with hope. It was the only person he could think to get him out of this mess. His chest felt tight and he closed his eyes, he tried to imagine any small detail, what the buildings looked like…? Nothing came up.

He felt his chest get tight. Maybe Francis would understand if he gave him a hint. He though generally about Alfred, just an image of that man would give a hint enough. It tired him to send these mental thoughts, but he was simply just very tired in this place.

He looked around the room and the air seemed thicker. He felt so calm all of a sudden, he slowly lowered himself to the floor. He sat there for a couple moments before he heard the door open. "Good Mornin'" He heard as he lazily looked up.

"Brother?" He whispered. A look of disgust passed over the redheads face. "You used to call me that didn't you..?" Arthur felt a rush of memories play through his eyes as they dragged him off. He was friends with this older ginger, he was brothers? None of this made any sense, he knew from what Francis had told him that they were kids made from mutated genes.

Allistor was like him wasn't he? He worked for these people though, which was something that he didn't understand. Allistor had the same mind manipulation that Francis had, he could tell that was why he let them drag him. "I must say, you put up more of a fight last time, then again, we did hurt you pretty good that last time we knocked you around."

_My memories! That must be where I lost them!_

His mind was slow and groggy, he struggled to formulate thought. "You are gonna regret...this.." Arthur fumbled out attempting to fight. "Don't hurt my….Alfie…." There was a laugh, if you work with us Arthur, we won't put too much damage.." The words got jumbled up in Arthur's head. The redhead led him through a couple of hallways. His heart was beating loosely in his chest, it almost hurt to beat.

The man continued to talk and it sent his head into spinning. "I suppose you are weaker than you were last time we met… I guess I can dial it back a bit." The redhead was practically dragging him.

Arthur didn't feel any of the effect taken off of him. It was this drowning dizziness. He stopped feeling his head spin. "What are ya doing? Let's keep movin-" Arthur felt himself throw up everything that was in his stomach on the floor.

He felt his eyes begin to glow a bit. "Don't… Don't touch me.." He watched the spinning redhead from the floor and he glared up. The redhead crumbled clutching his head. "Two can play here!" He hissed feeling much like the monster he was.

He wiped his mouth and then glared harder, the redhead was screaming. What was his name..?

_Allistor?_

He kept up with this watching the man slowly die before him. He felt something sharp hit him in the back of his neck. It was distracting enough. He turned around and looked behind him. With a woozy glance he saw three armed guards and one terrified looking Alfred.

_How had he gotten…?_

He fell down quite close to his own vomit. He felt something in his heart twinge. The look on Alfred's face, it was simply heartbreaking…

//////////////////

Arthur woke up what felt like years later. His mouth was dry and he was cold. "You did quite a number on our head of security…" Arthur squirmed. He could somehow tell that they had put a catheter in him. There were many tubes attached to his chest.

He looked around the plain white room. There was one wall that was glass, he could see his own reflection in it. Along the one way glass there was a simple door. He strained trying to sit up. He saw a dark person sitting in the corner of the room. He tried to pick up some sort of brain waves but he struggled.

"Arthur…" He heard a voice in the back of his head. He felt his cheeks wet as he squirmed, he was tied down to the bed. He couldn't move, he could hardly see. "Can I see Alfred?" He whispered.

"How did you know..? Well today Alfred Jones is going to be your attending doctor?" Arthur felt his head spinning. "What do you mean…" He looked over as Alfred stepped into the room. He was decked out in surgical gear. What was this? Alfred was not a surgeon..? Arthur squirmed.

"Alfie let me explain…." He whispered, almost begging. Alfred said nothing, but his eyes were sad and in pain. "Now you see Arthur… Alfred is going to be doing a few simple surgeries on you…" Arthur felt a numbness in his chest.

"Why?" He asked looking at Alfred with hurt eyes.

"This was all a game…" Alfred's lips moved from behind the surgical mask. His human emotion seemed to change from behind those glasses. It was a feeling of coldness that struck over Arthur's body, his chest felt pain.

Everything began to get shiny. "I don't love you Arthur…" The words felt like ice in Arthur's veins and any other words froze on his tongue. His struggling became minimal after that point. It was rather hard for his emotions to keep themselves in check.

He felt his chest and mind go dull.

His eyes slowly closed.

"Nurse scalpel."

He felt pain rocket into his chest. He cried out as a large incision wound was made into his body. He felt his heart rate spike and his breath get caught in his throat. His body seemed to tremble and become weaker with each cut.

He couldn't break free, he couldn't hurt Alfred…

He felt himself cry out once more before the pain in his heart began to numb him to the physical pain. He felt his wounds beginning to heal slowly, but even that hurt.

"Alfred why are you doing this…?" He whispered as the sharp scalpel blade tore across his lower skin. It was all happening so fast, "Why…?" He whispered.

"Now a little incision on the face…" Arthur looked up and saw Alfred looking down at him with purely quizzical eyes. "Now if I insert the…." Arthur felt himself fading slowly, he could feel sticky blood draining down on his chest. He sputtered a gentle cough, "Goodnight Alfie…" He whispered before his head tilted back.

"Patient is crashing…!" Arthur felt his power failing him and felt his body gradually shutting down from the long cuts in his stomach and chest. He wondered what they had put in his system, but he could understand that his body was dying, he was dying loveless.

 

*********************

Alfred couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had been dragged into a white room and forced to watch a video. They cuffed him to the chair loosely with rope, knowing that he would not resist too much with Arthur in their custody.

Arthur was lying there strapped to a table. He kept talking and talking, they made Alfred watch and it pained him. He saw three bulky men leave the room once the video began playing.

"Hello Alfred," He heard over a loud intercom that hurt his ears. "Now you see we have unimaginable power in here. You see we will introduce a man. You see how this man looks nothing like you."

He watched a dark skinned, and dark haired man walk into the room with Arthur. "Now the man that you see in the corner is manipulating Arthur's mind. The man in there is our number one surgeon. We are going to test a different kind of salve on Arthur's abilities.

He watched the man coldly greet Arthur. "Stop!" Alfred struggled against the loose ropes. "You're hurting him… He thinks that is me! Stop it's…" It didn't take long before the man began to cut into Arthur. Alfred pulled against the restraints and got one hand free.

When one hand came so did the other.

Alfred dashed up and began to beat on the glass. He didn't have a lot of time before the guards came in and pulled him back. Looking at Arthur's bleeding body did something. It changed his brain. He was angry.

He picked up the chair and smashed it into the glass. Once, twice, and the glass began to rain around him.

"Arthur!" He screamed. He ran to the impersonater and then began to wail on him. Quite literally he began to attack this man who was hurting Arthur. Fists flew and the man went down quickly. He turned to the man in the corner and began to pick the man up by the scruff of his shirt . He threw him to the side and hit him against the wall.

He heard a groan off in the corner.

"Arthur? Arthur?" He screamed running over. He looked over at the man trapped in the chair. "Arthur… It's me it is real me. I love you. I love you." He felt for a pulse and found a very faint heartbeat. He untied him and it took him only a couple of minutes to remove IVs and catheters all over Arthur's body and chest. Arthur was bleeding pretty badly.

He ripped off his shirt and put pressure on the bleeding wounds. "We have to get out of here…" He slowly began to untie him. He picked up the pale little man. "We have to go Arthur… It is going to be okay, it is gonna be okay…" He felt a sob rise in the back of his throat.

Tears fell from his cheeks onto Arthur's pale face. "Alfie…" He heard the whisper faint and hard to hear. Alfred heard footsteps and decided to run. "Arthur… I love you… I love you it is okay… It was all an illusion. I love you…"

Arthur gave the weakest smile. "I love you too…" He watched the weak little man open his eyes. "It is so dark Alfie… I want to sleep…" Alfred felt the tears continue to fall. "Stay awake baby… We are going home. You and I are going to live and be happy, we are going to have kids…. We are going to…" He was crying so hard he could hardly speak.

He ran aimlessly throughout the halls.

"Alfie…. It is pitch black. It makes me so tired…." He heard the whisper faint as could be. "I love you… hold on." Alfred sobbed.

_Alfred…. Alfred can you hear me…. This is Francis… I came to help…. Follow my directions and it will lead you out of the lab._

Alfred sniffled and tightened his grip on the other man. "Okay, Okay. Arthur's not doing good. We need to get him to the nearest medical center or something. If you get me supplies I can help, He's not doing good." He sobbed.

_Noted. Now listen clearly._

_Right._

"Alfred… I am going to take a nap...Tomorrow I will make you...scones...and you can see my room…" Arthur gave one dry cough. "I am going to sleep. I love you."

_Left._

"Arthur. I need you to stay awake. Please stay awake please."

_Left_

"I love you Alfred…"

_Hurry there is a door ahead, it needs a code but I think that if I work hard enough I can get the code from a mind around here. They are hot on your tail hurry._

"Don't leave me Arthur…" He begged.

_2122\. Leave through that door and keep running._

Arthur was finally silent. Alfred could not feel his breath struggling against the loss of blood.

Alfred burst through the door sobbing and sniffling. He saw Francis off in the short distance.

"Alfred! I am here! Alfred!"

Alfred felt frozen in place. He was trembling holding his lover in his arms. "Help…" He whispered. Arthur was so cold, it hurt his heart to see the blood smeared across his face and chest.

"God no… God please no.." Alfred sobbed. He held the soft skinned lover in his arms. He heard alarms going off around him. Suddenly, Francis was there tugging him and Arthur's body toward the edge of where they were. "We must leave, I have a helicopter from the academy waiting at the nearest heliport…" Alfred was sobbing like a child.

"He is just sleeping…" He whispered as Francis forced them on.

"He is only sleeping." He mumbled holding Arthur close to himself.

It was the saddest day in his life as he felt the rain begin to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last installment of Coma Baby.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading.

As Alfred towered over the cold body of Arthur, he couldn’t help but to feel the freezing fear in his bones. “It… my fault…” He sniffled and slowly brushed Arthur’s hair away from his bloody forehead. They had made it to a clearing in the forest where Francis had wanted to check for any brain waves.

 

Alfred was gross and bloody, his eyes had rolled back and closed a bit ago. Alfred knew on some levels that Arthur was dead. He could feel the cold radiating from his body. He knew that Arthur was dead.

 

His heart was absolutely broken, the little pieces shattered all around his chest, they had imbed themselves in his lungs and made it hard for him to breathe. He sniffled and sobbed leaning down to sit next to Arthur. “He is dead isn’t he…?” Alfred almost whined out.

  
  


Francis was sitting there with a concentrated look on his face, his eyes were half lidded as he had two fingers pressed to Arthur’s bloody skull. He seemed to ignore Alfred for a while. Alfred may just blame it on his blurry vision, but he saw a tear slide down Francis’s cheek.

 

He felt like that was his answer.

 

He felt his breath hard to find. He could not stop crying. His eyes burned and his chest felt tight and loose all at the same time. He felt his stomach sink in his body and his eyes cried and cried. 

 

Francis looked at him with hopeless eyes. “He is gone Alfred… We can’t do much for him now.” Alfred felt his numb eyes raise to look at Francis. “You have to be able to do something…” He said small like.

 

“Alfred…”

 

“He can’t be gone!” Alfred almost yelled. “I-I can’t accept this! You have powers! Bring him back! He- let me check for a pulse!” He growled as he grabbed Arthur’s thin and bloody hand. “Please…”

 

He felt nothing, but that wasn’t going to stop him. “We need somewhere to go, those people are going to do terrible things to his body. We need to get him out of here…” Francis shuddered, he seemed so unaffected by this. Alfred couldn’t see that deep pain in the others eyes.

 

Alfred scooped up Arthur’s body and looked at Francis with raw and hopeless eyes. The two began to head off.

 

*********************

Arthur had no idea where he was. His brain was kind of fuzzy, and he was seeming to float around some apartment. 

 

“My angel?” 

 

Arthur’s attention flipped to someone who was staring at him. “Hello Matthew…” He said half confused, he looked so much like Alfred. “You are Alfred’s brother?” Matthew nodded, “You are the man he is in love with, what is your name?”

 

Arthur felt so strangely detached from the world around him. “Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.” 

 

“Why aren’t you with Alfred? He went to find you or something, I haven’t seen him in a week, I have been worried..”

 

Arthur’s throat felt dry, “He is alive. He should be coming home to you, I know that he is alive.” Arthur felt his chest empty and he put a gentle hand to his heart. “Am I dead Matthew?” he asked.

 

Matt looked at him and blinked. “No, you are here talking to me, and I am alive.” Something compelled him to attempt to reach out and touch Matthew. His body was something that was genuine and solid, if he could reach out and touch him, then he would know whether he was alive or dead.

 

Matthew raised a hand to him as well and they touched hands. There was a harsh and bright light. “I think I am giving you some of the life back… the life that you gave me….” The words were numb in Arthur’s mind as he felt himself rocketed away from wherever he was out of the dark and into sudden light.

 

***************

As Alfred carried the dead body of his lover, they trekked through the forest silently. They eventually approached a calm and quiet spring in the middle of the forest. “We should clean you up, and clean him up.” Francis stated dully.

 

Alfred placed Arthur down in front of the spring sniffling and wiping his swollen and dried eyes. He knelt by the spring cleaning Arthur’s cold body off. He felt like crying again but was so dehydrated he could hardly muster out the tears. 

 

Suddenly, between the smudging off of all of the blood, Arthur gasped and jerked upward. Alfred just about screamed. “Arthur!” He cried grabbing the man and pulling him to a hug. “Alfie…” Francis had run over by that point, “Alfred what ha-?” Francis seemed to pick up on the brain waves, a smile spread his lips and tears came to his eyes.

 

Arthur held onto Alfred tightly, he didn’t think he would ever let go.

 

**************

In the bright sunshine of summer Arthur woke, he was intermingled within his lover. “Alfie…” He nudged the other attempting to get up. “Alfie! We have to get up….” To his own surprise Alfred peeked open one eye and then pulled Arthur back down.

 

“Let go!” Arthur let out a laugh as Alfred began to tickle him. “Lemme go!” He cried laughing too hard to make himself look somewhat proper. “Please!” He said laughing uncontrollably. As Alfred slowly stopped tickling him. 

 

“If you are any slower we are going to be late for the wedding.” Arthur grumbled. He hopped out of bed totally nude.

 

“I still can’t believe that Mattie is getting married. Gah! I feel so old.” He said with a gentle smile. “Come on let’s go take a shower.”

 

“Together?” Arthur asked expectantly.

 

“Forever and ever, Baby.”

 

Arthur wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

 

 


End file.
